The Kings of Sky
by Amaltheren
Summary: Fic FE Path of radiance. Deux ans après la fin de la guerre, Tibarn et Naesala retourne à Criméa, les tensions et les conflits apaisés. Jusqu'à ce que surgisse la flotte du royaume de Grynur, venant d'audelà des mers...
1. Maladie étrange

_**Les Rois du ciel**_

Vi, je sais, je commence une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai plein d'autres en cours, mais bon, j'ai pas résisté :D ¤se met à couvert¤ Paaaaaaaaas taper s'il vous plait, je tiens à ma vie" Et j'ai engager une basilic pour me protéger maintenant. Zzzz_-_la_-_sado_-_maso, dis bonjour à mes lectrices et lecteurs nadorés ! ¤sourire colgate et tapote la tête du serpent¤ Donc, je serais dorénavant protégée par ma chère amie, sur ce, bonne lecture, sur cette fic Fire Emblem: The path of radiance. Petite précision, elle se déroule après la fin de la guerre et après la mort d'Ashnard.

_¤OoO¤_

_Chapitre 1: Maladie étrange_

_¤OoO¤_

_-_Naesala, dépêchez_-_vous, je n'ai aucune envie d'arriver en retard.

_-_Tibarn, je n'apprécie pas les Beorcs, ne comptez pas sur moi pour accélérer l'allure. La guerre n'aura rien changé sur ce point.

_-_Ah, parce qu'elle aura changé certains points de votre caractère ?

_-_Très drôle.

Amusé, le roi de Phoenicis atterrit non loin de la porte de la capitale de Crimea, accompagné de Naesala, ainsi que de Janaff et Ulki. Pour sa part, Naesala n'était accompagné que de Nealuchi et de deux guerriers corbeaux. Ils observèrent attentivement les murailles, les portes massives, et l'immense château surplombant la cité. Les deux rois échangèrent un bref regard chargé de lourds sous-entendus. Aucun des royaumes des deux rois ne comportait de pareilles installations, leurs châteaux étant déjà naturellement protégé par les montagnes. Un instant après, les deux portes s'ouvrirent, révélant l'intérieur de la cité animée et joyeuse, étant la semaine des Grands Marchés de Tellius. Presque immédiatement, tous se tournèrent vers les deux Rois hommes_-_oiseaux. Naesala entra le premier, suivit rapidement de Tibarn, puis immédiatement de Janaff, Ulki et Nealuchi. L'aura de charisme qui se dégageait des deux rois poussa chacun à se reculer, sans pour autant se permettre de les quitter des yeux et de les détaillait avidement. Naesala inspirait plus la crainte et le respect, semblant particulièrement intelligent et rusé, en étant toutefois d'une force très respectable. Mais pour Tibarn, c'était plutôt la sympathie et une confiance et un respect total que le roi inspirait, en plus d'une puissance phénoménale. Nerveux, Nealuchi voletait autour de Naesala tandis que celui_-_ci observait attentivement tout autour de lui, intrigué par les modes de vie Beorc.

_-_Naesala, dépêchez_-_vous s'il vous plait !

_-_La paix Tibarn, je ne reçois d'ordre de personne, vous le savez.

_-_Je peux en tout cas constater que votre mauvais caractère est intact, lui.

_-_Vous voulez vérifier si la force de mon vortex est intacte aussi ?

_-_Que de douces propositions qui résonnent chaleureusement à mes oreilles...

_-_Le sens de l'humour des faucons m'échappera toujours...

_-_Vous vous croyez drôle ?

_-_Pas spécialement. Mais avec vous, vous réagissez toujours au quart de tour.

_-_Vos surnoms vous conviennent parfaitement, je dois le confirmer...

_-_Et j'en suis fier. Si on me les a attribués, c'est qu'il y a une raison bien précise.

Soupirant, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec Naesala, Tibarn continua d'avancer le plus vite possible pour arriver au château et revoir Reyson au passage. Il avait hâte de revoir le héron, celui_-_ci ayant quitté Phoenicis depuis quelques mois pour revenir dans la forêt de Serenes, car la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles avait été confirmée : des hérons avait survécu, femmes hommes et enfants, comme Leanne. Leanne... C'était d'ailleurs vers elle que bifurquaient les pensées de Naesala, actuellement. Sans savoir pourquoi, il appréciait particulièrement la jeune Laguz, lui pourtant si irascible et caractériel. Et fier de l'être, d'ailleurs. L'homme_-_corbeau secoua légèrement la tête. Leanne était la soeur de son meilleur ami, le seul, d'ailleurs. Il désirait la protéger autant, sinon plus, que son frère, voilà tout. Satisfait de son raisonnement, le roi força un peu l'allure tout de même. Pas envie d'avoir Tibarn sur le dos. Atteignant enfin le château, les 7 Laguz s'envolèrent par dessus l'enceinte et atterrir dans la cour, juste devant Reyson et Leanne qui, souriant, les attendaient. A sa plus grande consternation, Naesala sentit alors les battements de son coeur augmenter brusquement à 220 pulsions/minutes, chose pas spécialement conseillée, surtout quand votre coeur instaure ses limites et que vous avez la ferme intention de le garder. Mais il conserva tout son calme et son sang_-_froid. Nan mais, faut pas rêver, vous avez déjà vu Naesala gêné ? Faut maintenir la réputation, quand même !

_-_Bonjour Tibarn, Naesala, sourit Reyson.

_-_Je suis heureux de te revoir, Reyson.

_-_Le plaisir est partagé, Tibarn.

_-_Tibarn, arrêtez de me voler mes répliques, je vous prie.

_-_Mais quel sale caractère ! maugréa le concerné, mi_-_amusé, mi_-_agacé.

_-_Merci de me le rappeler. Au passage, je suis tout aussi heureux de te revoir, Reyson. Et toi aussi, Leanne.

Souriant toujours, la concernée répondit en Laguz, ne connaissant que cette langue.

_-C'est gentil, Naesala. Je suis contente de vous revoir aussi, Tibarn, ainsi que vous, Nealuchi, Ulki et Janaff. Votre voyage s'est bien déroulé ?_ Ajouta-t_-_elle en se tournant vers les autres.

_-_Si on oublie le concours de réplique de Ses Majestés Tibarn et Naesala, cela s'est bien passé, expliqua Ulki, amusé.

_-_Et qui as gagné ? Interrogea Reyson, tout aussi amusé.

_-_Nous avons décidé de considérer le match comme nul !

_-_Très amusant, marmonnèrent à l'unisson les principaux concernés, à savoir les deux rois.

_¤OoO¤_

Un soupir s'échappa du balcon rattaché à la salle des bals. Naesala s'ennuyait. Mortellement. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans ces soirées mondaines, mais il aurait préféré se faire jeter du haut d'une falaise avec les deux ailes cassées et les côtes enfoncées plutôt que de l'avouer. Il baissa le regard sur sa tunique noire, dont le blason de Kilvas était brodé à hauteur de poitrine avec de splendides fils d'argent, revêtus pour l'occasion. Le même blason était frappé sur le revers de ses hautes bottes de cuirs, elles aussi noires. Plus loin, Tibarn discutait avec Elincia et Ike, semblant beaucoup plus à l'aise que lui. Vêtus d'une tunique crème et d'un pantalon blanc ainsi que de longues bottes marron chocolat, ses cheveux pour une fois non retenus par son habituel bandeau rouge se dressaient en épis autour de son visage, inspirant immédiatement la sympathie et l'amitié. Le corbeau eut un sourire amer. C'était pas demain la veille qu'il inspirerait autant de sympathie que son cousin faucon.

_-Tu t'ennuies, Naesala ?_

Se retournant, le roi aperçut Leanne, elle aussi venue se réfugier sur le balcon. Sa longue robe blanche faisait un certain contraste avec la nuit, formant une tache de lumière. Le coeur de l'homme_-_corbeau bondit alors tout près de sa pomme d'Adam. Quelqu'un pouvait_-_il lui expliquer pourquoi son coeur se mettait_-_il brusquement au saut en hauteur ?

_-_Effectivement, Leanne. Je n'ai pas ma place parmi les Beorcs.

_-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?_

Naesala sourit.

_-_Je suis trop impatient.

_-Comment ça ?_

_-_Et bien nous venons à peine de finir de dîner en deux heures que les conversations diplomatiques commencent enfin. Et naturellement, je ne peux pas y prendre part.

_-Oh..._

_-_De plus, la Reine Elincia apprécie beaucoup les bals et la danse. Art qui ne m'est pas très familier.

_-Tu ne sais pas danser ?_

_-_Si, un peu. Mais beaucoup moins bien que les Beorc. En général, on invite rarement un ennemi à danser sur un champ de bataille.

_-Tu raisonnes toujours en partant des combats ?_

_-_Le combat est la seule discipline dans laquelle je m'en sors avec brio. Avec la stratégie de combat, naturellement.

Au même moment, une musique entraînante et joyeuse s'éleva, et Elincia ouvrit le bal avec Ike, suivit rapidement par de nombreux couples. Tibarn ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, ayant invité Sigrun. Malgré ses ailes repliées, le roi se déplaçait avec autant de légèreté et de rapidité que s'il avait été en Laguz en train de voler au_-_dessus des montagnes de Phoenicis. Reyson se laissa entraîner aussi par Tanith, s'amusant beaucoup.

_-Naesala ?_

_-_Mmm ?

_-Pourquoi... ne pas les rejoindre ?_

Le coeur du concerné retomba brusquement au niveau de son estomac.

_-_Tu veux dire... Toi et moi ?

_-Et bien... oui..._

La Laguz baissa la tête, gênée de demander cela à Naesala. Même s'il avait toujours été adorable avec elle, et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu peur de l'impressionnant roi, elle n'était pas toujours complètement à l'aise en présence du corbeau. Mais il sourit.

_-_Pourquoi pas ?

Et toujours avec ce même sourire, il entraîna Leanne auprès des autres danseurs. Il se sentit rapidement complètement à l'aise, le rythme à tenir étant très rapide et tenant en haleine les danseurs qui tournoyaient, virevoltaient, exécutant à la chaîne rond de jambes, cabrioles, grands jetés et saut de chat sans pour autant lâcher une seule seconde leur partenaire. Les trois rois Laguz surclassaient n'importe quel Beorc, Naesala et Leanne en tête, suivit de près par Tibarn et Sigrun, Reyson et Tanith ayant finalement déclaré forfait. Très vite, il ne resta plus que les deux couples, puis plus qu'un : Naesala et Leanne. Extraordinairement rapide, le corbeau suivait sans s'essouffler la musique pourtant de plus en plus rapide, virevoltant, tournoyant et bondissant avec Leanne, celle-ci s'amusant beaucoup à suivre le rythme effréné de son partenaire. Et enfin, les musiciens, époustouflés, cessèrent la musique tandis que le couple achevait la danse, Naesala retenant d'une main le dos de Leanne, l'autre mains tendus en l'air, l'une de ses jambes fléchie vers sa partenaire et l'autre tendus comme la corde d'un arc en arrière, tandis que la jeune femme avait renversé la tête en arrière, découvrant sa gorge et son cou blanc comme la neige tandis que ses cheveux d'or formait une cascade ondulée dans son dos, sa superbe robe épousant les formes de ses longues jambes posés à terre, un bras autour du cou de son partenaire et l'autre, comme la main de Naesala, tendus en l'air. Sous les applaudissement effréné de l'assemblée, Naesala se remit debout avec Leanne d'un coup de reins avec un léger sourire, prouvant ainsi qu'il avait beaucoup aimé la danse, mais il reprit son masque d'impassibilité un instant après.

_-Tu te disais piètre danseur, Naesala ? _Interrogea la jeune femme, très amusée.

_-_Naesala, j'ignorais que vous dansiez aussi bien que n'importe quelle femme de la cour... ajouta Tibarn, aussi amusé que Leanne.

_-_Encore un commentaire, et je brise tout net les ailes du concerné.

_-_Alors comme je n'ai pas d'ailes, laisser moi vous complimentez pour votre magnifique danse, Roi Naesala, dit alors Elincia en souriant timidement.

_-_J'ai envie de me pendre...

_-_Ca fera un danger public de moins sur cette terre.

_-_Tibarn, si vous ne faisiez pas plus de deux mètres et que vous n'auriez pas une vingtaine de noble derrière vous, je vous aurais arraché toutes les plumes de vos ailes une par une avec une pince chauffée à blanc.

_-_Hé hé, désolé, votre pauvre mètre 90 ne m'effrayera jamais.

_-S'il vous plait, cessez de vous disputez..._ tenta timidement Leanne.

Et ô miracle, Naesala se tut. A la stupéfaction du faucon et des hérons.

_-_Je croyais que vous ne receviez d'ordre de personne ? Risqua Tibarn, amusé.

_-_Leanne n'est pas personne, répliqua Naesala avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix, c'est la soeur de mon seul et unique ami. Ce que j'ai de plus cher, n'ayant ni famille, ni autre ami. Maintenant, si vous vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Irrité, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers le balcon dans un silence si total qu'on aurait entendue le bruit d'une mouche ayant eut l'idée saugrenue de passer par là. Et d'un puissant bond en avant, le roi prit sa forme de corbeau, deux fois plus gros qu'un cheval et cinq fois plus puissant que le plus fort des chevaux de traits, pour s'envoler à tire d'aile de cette maudite soirée. Mais aussi avec une drôle d'impression au creux du ventre...

_¤OoO¤_

Le chaud soleil d'été s'élevait lentement, dardant ses rayons sur le pays encore endormis de Crimea. Mais ce n'est pas la chaleur d'un corps sous les draps, ni les battements désordonnés d'un coeur, ni même les draps trempés de sueur, mais ce sont les soupirs profond et régulier qui peuvent indiquer la cause d'un terrible cauchemar...

Car Naesala s'agite dans sa chambre. Le souffle court, il se débat pour tenter d'échapper à une créature que lui seul peut voir, que lui seul peut entendre. Et c'est finalement son cri de douleur et de terreur qui le réveille lui_-_même, encore terrifié par les détails très précis de son sommeil. Un doux rayon se pose sur la joue agitée de soubresauts du Laguz qui finalement se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, reprenant lentement son calme. Lentement, le roi caressa machinalement les plumes soyeuses de ses ailes en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Il se sentait si fatigué, et surtout si seul... et si mal. Que lui arrivait_-_il ? Malgré la chaleur, il se mit à trembler de froid, resserrant les couvertures autour de son torse nu, une brusque douleur lui enserrant la poitrine, en ayant l'impression qu'une seule chaleur au monde pouvait le réchauffer. Celle de l'affection.

Naesala, Roi des Laguz corbeaux de Kilvas, guerrier redoutable et redouté, vient de tomber amoureux.

_¤OoO¤_

_-_Vous vous sentez bien Naesala ? Vous avez une mine affreuse !

_-_Bonjour Tibarn.

S'installant, ou plutôt s'écroulant, à la table de la reine de Crimea, le roi avait en effet l'air malade. Pâle et les traits tirés, avachi dans son siège, il semblait mal à l'aise et très fatigué. Avec un froncement de sourcil, Tibarn reprit la conversation :

_-_Naesala ?

_-_Mmm ?

_-_Vous vous sentez bien ?

_-_...

_-_Naesala ?

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Je vous ai posé une question !

_-_Et alors ?

_-_Et alors j'aimerais que vous y répondiez !

_-_Allez voir le soleil se lève à l'est et fichez moi la paix.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que vous avez ? Vous êtes malade ?

_-_Ce que j'ai ? Un sale caractère, vous l'avez dit vous même. Laissez moi.

_-_Répondez_-_moi.

_-_C'est un ordre ?

_-_Une demande.

_-_Ca revient au même. Pour la dernière fois, laissez moi.

_-Tu es malade ?_

Au milieu de l'interrogatoire, Leanne était arrivée, suivant silencieusement la joute orale. Reyson prit le relais.

_-_Réponds, s'il te plait.

Mais le corbeau se taisait obstinément. Plutôt devenir Beorc que d'avouer qu'il se sentait en effet très mal, et peut_-_être malade.

_-_C'est bien ce que je disais.

_-_Pardon ? Demanda Naesala, surprit par les paroles de Reyson.

_-_Tu sais bien que les hérons ont la possibilité de lire les pensées des autres, s'ils sont dans un milieu calme. Et tu viens de l'avouer à voix haute.

_-_QUOI ?

_-_Ca répond à ma question. Intervint Tibarn. Qu'est_-_ce que vous avez, Naesala ?

_-_Laissez_-_moi, bon sang ! Je NE suis PAS malade !

_-_Alors pourquoi avez_-_vous dit ça ?

_-_Pour avoir la paix ?

_-_Arrêtez ces enfantillages, et laissez_-_vous examiner par un médecin.

_-_Plutôt mourir que de me laissez soigner par un Beorc.

_-Naesala... s'il te plait..._

Le ton suppliant de la voix de Leanne coupa le souffle au corbeau. Il ne se sentait ni la force, ni le coeur de refuser la demande de Leanne. En soupirant et fermant les yeux, il acquiesça :

_-_Très bien... j'accepte. Mais après, lâchez_-_moi. Tous. Vous AUSSI Tibarn !

_¤OoO¤_

Une bonne heure après cette conversation, le médecin de la capitale revint enfin des appartements de l'homme_-_corbeau. A son approche, tous se levèrent, c'est à dire Tibarn, Elincia, Ike, Reyson, Leanne et Mist.

_-_Alors ?

_-_Et bien... hésita l'homme, c'est assez étrange. Le roi est malade, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais je crois que c'est autant psychologique que physique. Vous voyez, je crois que Sa Majesté souffre beaucoup de sa solitude et de la crainte qu'il inspire. Il manque aussi énormément de sommeil, de chaleur, et il est anormalement pâle et faible pour un homme de sa carrure.

Troublé par ces aveux, Reyson s'avança.

_-_Comment peut_-_il guérir ?

_-_Je l'ignore. Mais énormément de repos, de soleil et d'affection lui rendraient sans doute sa joie de vivre. Il semble bien parti pour faire au passage une dépression.

_-_Il n'est pas facile de soigner un Laguz contre son gré. Surtout s'il s'appelle Naesala, fit remarquer Tibarn.

_-_Le Roi est_-_il plus sensible à certaines personnes que d'autres, à votre avis ? Interrogea Ike.

_-_C'est possible, approuva le médecin, que Sa Majesté se sente mieux avec certaines personnes. Je vais vous laisser.

Et saluant très respectueusement les rois et les reines présents, il s'éloigna.

_-Je veux m'occuper de Naesala._ Se proposa immédiatement Leanne.

_-_Oh, je veux aussi aider à soigner Naesala ! Enfin, s'il veut bien... ajouta Mist.

_-_Je le ferai aussi. Tibarn ?

_-_Evidemment, Reyson. Reine Elincia, Ike, nous nous occuperons de cette tête de mule de corbeau.

_-_Très bien, remettez_-_le vite sur pied. Acquiesça Ike, et après quelques paroles échangées avec Mist, il s'éloigna avec Elincia.

_¤OoO¤_

Naesala resta silencieux et morne quand Mist entra. Mais à l'arrivée de Leanne, il tourna la tête, sans pour autant bouger du canapé dans lequel il était assis.

_-_Qui a t_-_il ?

_-_Le médecin vous a dit qu'il vous croyait malade ? Demanda Mist.

_-_C'est un Beorc. Il soigne les maladies Beorc. Pas les Laguz.

_-_Pourtant, quand la grande épidémie a touché tout le continent, des Laguz aussi sont tombés malade !

_-_...

_-Naesala ?_

_-_Il me l'a dit. Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi comme un poids à traîner. Dehors.

_-_Mais... tenta une nouvelle fois Mist.

_-_DEHORS !

Effrayé par le brusque ton du corbeau, Mist recula précipitamment, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle voulait juste l'aider ! Pourquoi réagissait_-_il comme ça ? Elle se calma un peu quand elle sentit Leanne près d'elle se mettre à parler en Laguz au roi corbeau. Il soupira et se tourna vers Mist.

_-_Très bien, restez. Mais que les choses soit claires : je ne suis pas un fardeau. Vous êtes libre de me laisser n'importe quand, et je ne le redirais pas : je ne suis pas Tibarn, la solitude me convient et je suis un lève_-_tôt.

Ca, je n'en suis pas si sûr... songea Mist en se rapprochant timidement de l'homme.

C'était pas gagné.

_¤OoO¤_

_-_TIBARN ?

_-_Oui, c'est bien moi, mon cher Naesala.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que vous faite ici ?

_-_Je prends le relais.

_-_De quoi ?

_-_Ne jouez pas les imbéciles, ça vous va très mal.

_-_Il est hors de question que tout le peuple Laguz soit au courant, et surtout pas les faucons, et encore moins vous !

_-_Mais...

_-_FICHEZ MOI LE CAMP D'ICI ET ALLEZ COMPTER _TOUT_ LES ARBRES DE _TOUTE_ LA FORÊT DE GALLIA ! DE_-_HORS !

_-_Je refuse.

_-_PARDON ?

_-_Je reste. En d'autres termes, je n'aime pas vous voir malade, et je souhaite accélérer votre guérison.

_-_Je n'ai pas besoin d'un faucon, et surtout pas de vous ! Je ne suis pas une vieille femme malade à couver vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !

_-_Pour la vieille femme, on repassera, mais pour la maladie, c'est votre cas.

_-_Je vous déteste.

_-_Je sais. Au moins j'ai l'immense joie de voir que votre mauvais caractère ne semble pas souffrir de cette mystérieuse maladie.

_-_Tibarn ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Encore une seule parole de ce genre, et je m'occuperais personnellement de vous tondre comme un mouton et de vous plumer comme un poulet. Parole de corbeau.

Le concerné sourit, amusé. Au moins Naesala avait conservé toute sa répartie, et ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il se serait senti vraiment très seul sans les habituelles ripostes de son cousin corbeau. Riant légèrement, il s'installa à côté de son collègue, toujours dans le même canapé.

_-_Vous savez ce que vous avez ?

Soupirant, Naesala décida de jouer la carte de la sincérité. Il n'aimait pas mentir à Tibarn, craignant ses colères assez... dévastatrices.

_-_Non. Je ne suis jamais tombé malade de toute ma vie.

_-_Remarque, vous n'êtes pas très âgé.

_-_Oui, mais même dans mon enfance, je n'était pas atteint d'une quelconque maladie. Je ne trouve pas ça normal.

_-_En quoi ?

_-_J'ai froid, je tremble de manière incontrôlable, je transpire et je suis pris d'une espèce d'angoisse.

_-_Effectivement, j'ignore le nom de cette maladie. Allez dehors, ça vous fera du bien.

_-_...

_-_Qui a t_-_il ?

_-_Je ne peux plus prendre ma forme de corbeau.

_-_Comment ?

_-_J'ai essayé plusieurs fois, rien à faire.

_-_Mais hier soir...

_-_Je sais. Mais je ne suis malade que depuis ce matin, je vous rappelle.

_-_Un point pour vous. Qu'est_-_ce que vous allez faire ?

_-_Sortir quand même, ici, j'étouffe. Vous m'accompagnez ?

_-_Avec plaisir.

_¤OoO¤_

Soulagé, Naesala s'envola à travers les jardins, car malgré son impossibilité à se transformer en corbeau, il pouvait encore voler. Mais une fois arrivé au bord de la fontaine, il soupira. Comment guérir de cette fichue maladie ?...

_¤OoO¤_

_A suivre._


	2. Branlebas de combat cap'taine !

_**Les Rois du ciel**_

_¤OoO¤_

_Chapitre 2 : Branle-bas de combat capt'aine !_

_¤OoO¤_

_-_Naesala ?

_-_ZZZzzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz...

_-_Naesalaaaaa ?

_-_ZZZzzzZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzzZZZzzzz...

_-_NAESALA !

_-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! Tibarn, espèce de fou furieux, qu'est_-_ce qui vous a pris ?

_-_Un conseil d'urgence a été dressé, nous n'attendons plus que vous !

_-_Mais ça va pas ? Il est trois heures du matin ! Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est très mauvaise !

_-_Ai_-_je l'habitude de faire des plaisanteries ? Activez_-_vous !

Grognant et maugréant contre Tibarn, le concerné attrapa sa tunique et ses bottes tout en volant vers la porte et suivant Tibarn à travers les couloirs du château de Crimea. Qu'est_-_ce qui se passait encore ?

C'est donc un Naesala encore dans le cirage et un Tibarn à moitié réveillé qui arrivèrent dans la salle du conseil. Il faut dire que personne n'était bien réveillé, et Leanne dormait presque sur l'épaule de son frère tandis que celui_-_ci, ayant beau resté digne, se retenait à grand peine de bâiller. Et naturellement, Naesala manifesta clairement son agacement :

_-_Bon, qui a eu la brillante idée de réunir ce conseil ? Et qu'on en finisse rapidement, mon sommeil n'a pas tellement apprécié le réveil en "douceur" de Tibarn.

_-_C'est moi, Votre Majesté Naesala, intervint Elincia, nous avons de mauvaises nouvelles...

_-_C'est ça, annoncez un truc bien grave que j'aille me suicider en paix pour pouvoir goûter au repos éternel !

_-_La Garde Sacré à remarquer de nombreux vaisseaux qui longeait les côtes de la mer du nord, expliqua la reine, ils portent un blason inconnu à Tellius.

_-_Encore la chance... maugréa Naesala, c'est tout ? Pas de médaillon rendant fou celui qui le prend ? Ou un dieu maléfique à enfermer ? Ou encore deux races à réconcilier ?

_-_Non, mais ils ne semblent pas amicaux. Nous craignions une tentative d'invasion.

_-_Parfait, à présent, je vais finir ma nuit. Bon conseil et à bientôt ! Grogna le corbeau en s'éloignant vers la porte.

_-_Et plusieurs vaisseaux ont été vus près de Kilvas. Ajouta Elincia.

_-_KWOA ?

_-_Cela vous concerne donc de près. Ils sont armés, et transporte des armes de siège.

_-_Et que devons_-_nous faire ? Interrogea Ike.

_-_Et bien... Si les peuples oiseaux pouvaient partir en éclaireur...

_-_J'irai, intervint immédiatement Naesala. Hors de question de me faire envahir par de minable Beorc !

_-_Mais vous êtes malade ! Protesta Tibarn.

_-_Quelqu'un à une pince et un bon feu ?

_-_Merci bien, je tiens à mes plumes. Vous resterez ici, non négociable.

_-_Mais...

_-_Ce point est décidé.

Furieux, Naesala foudroya du regard son cousin corbeau et tournant les talons, quitta la salle à grandes enjambées, très agacé. Il regagna ses appartement en un temps record et s'enferma, glacial et hautain.

_¤OoO¤_

_-Naesala ?_

Doucement, Leanne ouvrit la porte des appartements, cherchant le corbeau des yeux. Avançant, elle finit par repérer le maître des lieux, endormit dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, le soleil entrant à flot dans la pièce. Elle le secoua doucement et recula précipitamment en le voyant sursauter violemment et se redresser d'un bond.

_-_Oh, rebonjour, Leanne. Qu'est_-_ce qui t'emmène ?

_-Le conseil à décider d'envoyer Tibarn, Reyson et quelques guerriers faucons en éclaireur diplomatique._

_-_Et je suis tenu à l'écart, c'est ça ? Demanda amèrement le roi, irrité.

Leanne acquiesça doucement et posa sa main sur le bras de l'ami de son frère.

_-Ce n'est pas grave, tu seras plus utile une fois guéri._

_-_Peut_-_être, mais je déteste être considéré comme un fardeau.

_-Tu n'en est pas un._

Soupirant, Naesala ouvrit la baie vitrée donnant sur le balcon et s'engagea sur ce dernier en s'étirant sous le chaud soleil d'été.

_-_Combien es_-_tu prête à parier que nous allons tous retomber dans la guerre ?

_-Ne parle pas de malheur ! Les corbeaux sont peut-être des oiseaux de mauvais augure, mais ne soit pas si pessimiste._

Haussant les épaules, Naesala se tourna vers les jardins, ruminant ses pensées. D'accord, il n'était pas spécialement en forme, et après ? Il pouvait encore combattre et écraser le premier Beorc venu d'une pichenette ! Il se retourna au bout d'un moment et eut la surprise de voir que Leanne était toujours à la même place.

_-_Tu es encore là ?

_-Je ne participe pas à l'échange, et ils sont partis il y a une bonne heure. Et tu es le seul représentant du peuple oiseau ici, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise dans ce château._

_-_Pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour dans la cité ? Les habitants doivent avoir l'habitude des Laguz, maintenant.

_-Tu viens aussi ?_

_-..._

_-S'il te plait..._

_-_Bon bon, d'accord, pas la peine de me regarder avec des yeux pareils, je viens.

_¤OoO¤_

Une fois dehors, les deux Laguz se retrouvèrent plongés en plein milieu de l'activité de la cité, le marché ayant été dressé. Fascinée, Leanne regardait partout, ses ailes cachées par une longue cape blanche, ainsi que celles de Naesala, recouvertes d'une cape noire. Lui_-_même était intrigué et observait attentivement autour de lui. Après une bonne heure de marche, tous deux se laissèrent tomber près d'une fontaine, soupirant.

_-C'est vraiment passionnant !_

_-_Ca dépend des points de vue, mais effectivement, c'est intriguant.

Tout en continuant de discuter, aucun des deux ne vit que les habitants commençaient à les regarder bizarrement, surpris par la langue parlée par Leanne et les habits des deux Laguz. Un groupe d'enfant jouant non loin cessa ses activités et observait Naesala avec une certaine crainte, et Leanne avec curiosité. Celle_-_ci finit d'ailleurs par s'en rendre compte et les interpella.

_-_Pardon ? Demanda un des jeunes, n'ayant compris un traître mot de la phrase de Leanne.

_-_Elle vous demande pourquoi vous semblez avoir peur de moi, traduit Naesala, à la grande surprise des gamins.

_-_Vous comprenez ce qu'elle dit ?

_-_Bien sûr, sinon je n'aurai pas pu vous traduire. Alors, cette réponse ?

_-_Ben... hésita un enfant, regardant la pointe de ses chaussures, semblant soudain si passionnante. Vous... vous êtes très grand et pis... on sait pas, ça fait bizarre.

_-_Génial, j'avais pas vraiment besoin de ça... marmonna le roi, excédé.

_-Ne leur en veux pas, c'est vrai que tu es impressionnant. _

_-_Mais toi, tu n'as jamais eu peur de moi !

_-Tu as toujours tout fait pour me mettre à l'aise et me protéger, pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ?_

_-_Un point pour toi.

_-_Monsieur ? Risqua l'un des jeunes.

_-_Mmm ?

_-_Pourquoi vous avez une espèce de petite bosse dans le dos ?

_-_Leanne ?

_-Tu ne vas quand même pas... ?_

_-_Je vais me gêner, tiens. Juste pour le plaisir de faire enrager Tibarn.

Et détachant sa cape, le corbeau rejeta en arrière ses immenses ailes, les déployant au maximum de leur diamètre sous le regard stupéfait des gamins et des habitants les observant.

_-_Le Roi de Kilvas ! S'étrangla un homme âgé, reculant précipitamment.

_-_Aux dernières nouvelles, oui. Et pour information, je ne suis pas sanguinaire, soyons clair.

_-Naesala ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?_

_-_Pour le plaisir d'envoyer paître Tibarn et ses recommandations.

_-_Tibarn ? Le Roi de Phoenicis ? S'interrogea à voix haute un autre passant alors qu'un cercle se formait peu à peu autour d'eux et que les enfants restaient bouchebée, cloué sur place. On racontait tant de choses sur Naesala, Roi des Laguz corbeaux de Kilvas, le plus puissant et le plus intelligent du peuple des ailes noires que chacun ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Et on fut encore plus surpris quand Leanne retira aussi sa cape, révélant son identité de héron de la famille royale.

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_-_Tu le sais très bien. Qu'il me lâche, et là, j'irai tout de suite mieux ! Rentrons.

_-Très bien._

Et elle se transforma en hérons sous les exclamations de la foule, qui se tournait à présent vers Naesala. Angoissé, celui_-_ci s'approcha de Leanne, se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur sa forme de corbeau. A la stupéfaction du concerné, il réussit à se transformer, prenant sa forme énorme et massive de corbeau, obligeant chacun à reculer, ébahis.

_-_Allons_-_y.

Mais arrivé en vue du château, il vit un voile noir s'abattre sur ses yeux. Puis plus rien.

_¤OoO¤_

Quand il se réveilla, quelques instants plus tard, il était écroulé de tout son long au milieu de la foule, un étau lui broyant les poumons et lui permettant à peine de respirer. Il remarqua qu'il était toujours en corbeau et... qu'on lui caressait les plumes ? Poussant un cri d'indignation, il vit reculer précipitamment de nombreux Criméans, la plupart serrant l'une de ses plumes noirs dans ses mains. Scandalisé, il tenta de se relever mais s'écroula une nouvelle fois, se sentant soudain si fatigué qu'il en resta figé pendant quelque instant, instant qui le condamna. Car tous venait de ses jeter sur lui, le clouant au sol alors qu'il se débattait furieusement. Ainsi, c'était ça, le roi de Kilvas ? Un énorme corbeau incapable de voler ?

Naesala sentait une colère sans nom pénétré dans ses veines, gagnant tout son corps d'une colère et d'une indignation phénoménale. Et se fut l'explosion.

Toute la puissance contenue du roi explosa, une véritable tornade éclatant et repoussant avec une force inouïe tout ceux se trouvant dans un rayon de 15 mètres. Le vent souffla encore avec rage quelques instants, puis tout cessa. Et tandis que les habitants s'enfuyaient en poussant des cris de terreur, le roi s'effondra une nouvelle fois, et il reperdit connaissance.

_¤OoO¤_

Une douleur cuisante lui vrillait le dos et les bras, le faisant grimacer dans son sommeil. Entrouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans le lit de ses appartements, et que plusieurs personnes semblaient en grande conversation dans la pièce.

_-_Mais quand va t_-_il se réveiller ? Demandait une voix excédée, semblant très agacé.

Tibarn ?

_-_Nous l'ignorons, répondait une autre voix, sans doute celle du médecin, je sais que cela fait 3 jours que Sa Majesté a perdu connaissance, mais...

_-_TROIS JOURS ?

Stupéfait, le Laguz venait d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux, mais en voulant se redresser en prenant appuie sur ses bras, une spectaculaire douleur le traversa en manquant de lui arracher un hurlement de surprise et de douleur. Naesala vit alors avec stupéfaction que ses avant_-_bras et ses épaules étaient bandés, de même que son dos. Le bandage très serré lui enserrait le torse, et il pouvait à peine bouger les bras.

_-_Mais que m'est_-_il arriver ?

_-_Naesala, comment vous sentez_-_vous ? Interrogea précipitamment Tibarn en se jetant près de lui.

_-_Comme si je venais de me faire renverser par un troupeau de dragons de Goldoa fous furieux. Je vous croyais parti ?

_-_Je suis revenu, avec Reyson. Vous avez été frappé et battus par les Criméans lorsque vous avez perdus une seconde fois connaissance, ceux_-_ci persuadé que vous étiez un monstre sanguinaire.

_-_Mais c'est faux ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ma magie m'a échappé et...

_-_Je le sais. Et c'est très inquiétant. En tout cas, ils vous ont lapidé les ailes, le dos et les épaules, ce qui explique les emplacements de vos blessures. Par chance, dans la transformation, les ailes du corbeau compte pour vos bras, vos ailes hors transformation sont donc intactes.

_-_Oh joie, oh bonheur, vous avez autre chose à me révéler ? Autant envoyer la sauce tout de suite, comme ça, je pourrai allez me noyer en paix.

_-_Vous avez souvent des poussées suicidaires ? Et à part ça, Reyson et Leanne tournent en rond depuis deux jours en attendant votre réveil.

_-_Génial... rien d'autre ?

_-_Euh... si.

_-_Je m'en doutais... Un rapport avec ces fameux bateaux ?

_-_Ils ont lancés une attaque contre Daein.

_-_Soit ils sont complètement givrés, soit ils sont incroyablement forts. Laquelle des solutions préférez_-_vous ?

_-_La deuxième. Ils ont complètement rasé un port, et pris le contrôle d'un avant_-_poste.

_-_Et qu'est_-_ce que le conseil à décidé ?

_-_D'attendre, et de se tenir près à se défendre.

_-_Et pour Kilvas, Gallia, Goldoa et Phoenicis ?

_-_Le roi Caineghis se tient près, ainsi que le roi des dragons. Quant à moi, Phoenicis est pratiquement imprenable.

_-_ Ont dit ça, ont dit ça, mais il y a deux ans, Leanne a quand même été enlevée, malgré votre surveillance.

_-_J'était absent, vous le savez très bien.

_-_Mouais... Et quand pourrais_-_je à nouveau utiliser correctement mes bras ?

_-_Dans deux semaines au plus tôt.

_-_HEIN ? DEUX SEMAINES ?

Derrière la porte, Reyson sourit.

_-_Il vient de mettre Naesala au courant.

_-Je crois aussi ! _Ria Leanne, amusée.

_¤OoO¤_

_A suivre._


	3. Rapprochement et premier baiser

_**Les Rois du ciel**_

_¤OoO¤_

_Chapitre 3 : Rapprochement et Premier baiser_

_¤OoO¤_

_-_Naesala, vous n'êtes pas censé vous levez, vous savez ?

_-_C'est ça, comptez là_-_dessus ! Vous tenez toujours autant à vos plumes ?

_-_Parfaitement.

_-_Et pourquoi pas emmener la Mort pêcher à la mouche ?

_-_Très amusant.

Haussant les épaules, Naesala se détourna de Tibarn pour observer sans rien dire le soleil éclatant et les jardins baignés de lumière du château.

_-_Pourquoi ne repartez_-_vous pas avec Reyson et les autres ? Interrogea le corbeau.

_-_J'aurai des remords pour vous avoir laissé comme ça.

_-_Je suis peut_-_être blessé, mais il y a des limites.

_-_...

_-_Tibarn, repartez avec Reyson. S'il vous plait.

_-_Attendez, vous avez bien dit "s'il vous plait" ? Ou ai_-_je des hallucinations sonores ?

_-_Très drôle. Vous avez très bien entendu.

_-_Comme vous voudrez. Je vais préparer notre départ, nous reviendrons sans doute dans plusieurs jours.

_-_Alors à bientôt. Et protégez bien Reyson, sait_-_on jamais.

Se saluant, les deux rois se séparèrent sur ces paroles, Tibarn s'éclipsant et Naesala retournant sur le balcon en soupirant. Deux semaines qu'il avait été blessé, et ses blessures ne guérissaient presque pas. A se frapper la tête contre les murs. Il ne pouvait que voler, ne pouvant pas utiliser ses bras et il pouvait tout juste marcher sans faire saigner ses blessures au dos, et il commençait à souffrir de sa captivité, ne pouvant pas sortir. Heureusement pour lui, Mist et Leanne étaient presque tout le temps avec lui, et il commençait à bien apprécier la jeune Beorc. Il grogna de frustration. Tous ça à cause de ces maudits Criméans ! Les Beorcs étaient donc si impressionnables ?

_-_Bonjour !

_-_Bonjour Mist, répondit Naesala en se retournant, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comment vas_-_tu ?

_-_Bien, et toi ?

_-_Ca ne change pas. Je ne trouve pas ça normal.

_-_Mais les médecins n'ont rien trouvé...

_-_Je le sais, et c'est ça qui est frustrant. Je ne peux même pas sortir.

_-_Justement, maintenant, si !

_-_Comment ça ?

_-_Elincia à demandé à ce que tu sois autorisé à aller où bon te semble, mais toujours accompagné !

_-_Je n'y crois pas, sauver par la Princesse... Il ne peut rien m'arriver de pire !

_-_Réjouit toi plutôt ! Alors, on y va ? Nealuchi vient avec nous, il nous attend dehors !

_-_Génial...

_¤OoO¤_

_-_Heureux de te voir enfin, Oisillon !

_-_Nealuchi, je suis content aussi.

_-_Tes blessures ne s'arrangent pas ?

_-_Non. Sinon, je n'aurais pas besoin d'être sous surveillance. Où allons nous ?

_-_Dans la cité !

_-_HEIN ? Mais ça va pas ! Après ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?

_-_Justement, ils vont prendre conscience de leur erreur en te voyant.

_-_C'est du suicide.

_-_Mais non ! Allons_-_y !

_-_...

Suivant de mauvaise grâce ses deux "protecteurs", Naesala atteignit rapidement la cité et se en entendant les premières voix. Et en arrivant près des premiers habitants, toute activité cessa. La tunique du corbeau masquait ses bandages, mais ont devinaient clairement qu'il était blessé et que les dites blessures le faisaient souffrir le martyr. Mist s'avança, un air farouche et déterminé sur le visage, à la surprise de l'homme_-_corbeau, ne l'ayant jamais vu ainsi.

_-_Pourquoi avez_-_vous attaqué le Roi Corbeau ?

_-_Il nous avait attaqués ! Protesta un homme.

_-_Je me suis PROTEGE, êtes_-_vous donc incapable de ne pas résister sans utiliser la violence ? Riposta Naesala, très agacé.

_-_En plus, il était inconscient, ajouta Mist.

Lentement, des murmures s'élevèrent des rangs rassemblés aux alentours. Et finalement, un homme de haute taille s'avança, avec un air sûr de lui et la démarche aussi noble que s'il s'avançait face à un monstre sanguinaire et avide de viande fraîche.

_-_Justement. Nous trouvons cela anormal. Sa Majesté est celui qui, avec le Général Ike, a vaincu Ashnard. Comment a t_-_il put être aussi faible ?

_-_...

Fermant les yeux, Naesala soupira. Trop tard pour reculer. Et il avait une folle envie de briser un par un toute les vertèbres de ce minable humain.

_-_Je suis atteint d'un mal inconnu, qui absorbe ma force. Et ralentit apparemment de manière considérable la guérison de mes plaies. ET LE PREMIER QUI OSE PRONONCER A VOIX HAUTE QUE JE SUIS FAIBLE, JE LUI BRISE LE COU COMME UNE BRINDILLE ! J'ai encore assez de force et de magie pour cela ! Rugit_-_il en remarquant de nombreux habitants ouvrir la bouche et la refermer précipitamment. Il foudroya également Mist et Nealuchi du regard.

_-_Tout ceci n'a servi à rien. Je m'en vais, siffla t_-_il, amer et irrité.

Et filant aussi vite que ses ailes le pouvaient, il s'envola vers le château.

_¤OoO¤_

Volant dans les couloirs, le corbeau ruminait ses pensées noires. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Leanne dormant dans son lit quand il entra dans sa chambre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge. 21h00. Elle avait dû l'attendre et s'était endormie. Sans un mot, il se rapprocha et s'assit sur le rebord du lit en la regardant, silencieux. La respiration régulière du héron lui soulevait une mèche lui barrant le visage et Naesala l'écarta délicatement, le dos de sa main frôlant le visage endormi de la jeune femme. Il laissa sa main sur la joue de Leanne et la lui caressa doucement avec le pouce, puis il se rendit compte qu'il était lui_-_même épuisé. La regardant encore une fois, il n'eut pas le coeur de la réveiller et s'allongeant à ses côtés, il sursauta en voyant Leanne attraper alors son bras et le serrer contre elle dans son sommeil avec un léger soupir. Génial. Il se débrouillait comment, maintenant ? Soupirant, Naesala comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prendre Leanne dans ses bras s'il ne voulait pas que le héron lui arrache à moitié le bras à chaque fois qu'elle bougerait dans son sommeil. Délicatement, il l'attira contre son torse, et posant sa tête contre les doux cheveux de Leanne, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

_¤OoO¤_

_-_NAESALA ? LEANNE ?

Ce fut le cri stupéfait de Mist qui les réveilla en sursaut, Naesala voyant avec surprise Leanne toujours dans ses bras, et même blottie contre lui. Il sentait également le visage du héron dans le creux de son cou et ses cheveux répandus sur son torse et ses hanches.

_-Mais... Qu'est-ce que je fais dans tes bras ?_ Bégaya presque Leanne, s'écartant de lui en rougissant.

_-_Tu dormais si bien quand je suis arrivé que je n'aie pas eu le coeur de te réveiller. Mais tu m'as attrapé le bras et si je voulais éviter que tu me l'arraches à chaque fois que tu bougerais, j'ai été bien obligé de te prendre contre moi. Après, c'est toi qui t'es blottie encore plus contre ma poitrine.

Rougissant toujours, Leanne se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas été mécontente de rester encore un peu dans les bras forts et l'étreinte si douce du roi... en pensant cela, elle rougit encore plus. Mais qu'est_-_ce qui lui prenait ? Comment pouvait_-_elle avoir de telles pensées ? Naesala était un ami cher, rien de plus. Mais alors pourquoi ressentait_-_elle ce besoin, ce désir de tendresse de la part du corbeau ?

_-Excuse-moi... Je suis désolée._

S'écartant encore, elle s'éloigna avec Mist après un dernier regard à Naesala. Au fil des jours, Mist, en deux ans, avait réussit l'exploit d'apprendre à parler la langue des hérons, une première chez les Beorcs. Ainsi, elle et Leanne s'étaient très vite liées d'amitié et elle accompagna le héron dans sa chambre.

_-Alors, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?_ La taquina Mist, amusée par la situation.

_-Merveilleuse..._ sourit Leanne, un peu rêveuse,_ je ne refuserai pas une deuxième nuit dans les bras de Naesa..._

Mais en se rendant compte de ses paroles, la Laguz rougit violemment et se tut brusquement en baissant la tête. Mist lui prit doucement le bras.

_-Leanne, as-tu déjà été amoureuse ?_

_-Hein ? Non, pourquoi ?_

_-Comme ça... Et en âge Beorc, toi et Naesala, vous avez quel âge ? Sans vouloir être indiscrète !_

_-J'ai 19 ans et Naesala 25. Tibarn en a 28 et Reyson 21. Nous sommes un peu comme les dragons, notre corps reste longtemps dans la même forme et tout en vivant moins longtemps que les dragons, nous vivons très vieux._

_-Mmmm... 6 ans d'écart..._

_-Que dis-tu ?_

_-Rien. Mais je crois que tu es sous le charme du ténébreux corbeau..._ ajouta Mist avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

_-Comment ?_

_-Ne nie pas que tu ne détesterais pas que Naesala te garde dans ses bras plusieurs nuits de suite..._

_-Mais..._

_-Mmmm ?_

La princesse resta silencieuse. Oui, c'était vrai, elle trouvait Naesala séduisant et mystérieux. Tellement différent des hérons. Mais c'était ça qui faisait son charme. Du moins, elle le trouvait...

Elle soupira.

_-Oui... Oui, j'aimerais rester longtemps dans ses bras... Longtemps contre son torse puissant... Enfouir mon visage dans le creux de son cou, respirer son odeur, rester si longtemps contre lui que le temps n'aura plus de prise sur moi..._

_-Tu es amoureuse !_

_-Hein ?_

_-Je le savais ! Je le savais !_

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_-Tu es amoureuse de Naesala ! _Dit Mist avec un sourire lui faisant trois fois le tour du visage, tellement elle était joyeuse.

_-Mais... c'est un corbeau, et je suis un héron..._

_-Ben et alors ? Vous êtes des Laguz oiseaux, non ?_

_-Oui, mais..._

_-Donc vous êtes du même peuple ! D'ailleurs, Soren est bien mi-Laguz, mi-Beorc. En gros, c'est comme les chiens et les loups par exemple, différent, tout en étant la même espèce !_

_-Et c'est Naesala le loup..._

_-Et alors ? C'est pour ça qu'il te plait, non ?_

_-Si... Beau et séduisant... mais mystérieux et distant..._

_-Ouah, c'est de la vraie romance ! Ecoute, j'ai une idée pour te rapprocher de lui. Voilà ce qu'on va faire..._

_¤OoO¤_

Naesala soupira. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de ce fichu conseil qui avait duré des heures, alors qu'il aurait été tellement mieux dehors à voler... Et il avait commencé à faire de la rééducation pour ses bras ankylosés par ces deux semaines d'inactivité. C'est donc souffrant presque le martyr que le Laguz pénétra dans son salon, tard dans la soirée. Il resta un instant devant la cheminée pour s'imprégner de la chaleur et se retournant, aperçus une forme allongée en chien de fusil dans son fauteuil habituel. S'approchant, il reconnut Leanne et fut submergé de remords. Elle l'avait encore attendu. Et lui arrivait encore après. Il écarta les mèches blondes soyeuses et si douces du visage de la Laguz et se sentit poignardé en voyant qu'elle ne dormait pas en rencontrant le somptueux regard d'émeraude de la princesse. Paralysé, il ne pouvait détacher son regard des merveilleux yeux de Leanne, respirant à peine. Une étrange chaleur se diffusait dans son corps fatigué, il se pencha un peu alors qu'elle relevait doucement la tête, si proche à présent que leurs deux souffles se mêlaient. Et pousser par une force irrésistible, tout deux fermèrent les yeux et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un premier baiser si chaud et tendre que même le plus grand des feux ne pourrait jamais l'égaler.

_¤OoO¤_

_A suivre._


	4. Est ce la mort qui nous sépare à jamais?

_**Les Rois du Ciel**_

_¤OoO¤_

_Chapitre 4 : Est-ce que seule la mort nous séparera à jamais ?_

_¤OoO¤_

En se réveillant, Naesala sentit un corps chaud et doux contre son torse. Baissant le regard, il vit le doux visage endormi de Leanne contre son cou, ainsi que ses cheveux d'or pâle répandus sur son torse nu. Il soupira longuement. Ils n'auraient pas dut faire ça. Ils ignoraient si leur union était possible, si leur amour pouvait être vécu...

Car Naesala l'avait enfin compris. Il aimait Leanne. Et Leanne l'aimait. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour aimer aussi fort, d'un amour si grand qu'il aurait préféré se faire arracher les ailes plutôt que d'être séparé de Leanne. Doucement, il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas se faire mal. Il préférait la laisser dormir, la nuit avait été mouvementée... Il frissonna en sentant la poitrine nue de Leanne entrer en contact avec son torse imberbe, peu habitué à de tels contacts. Mais il était fou amoureux de la Laguz. Mais elle, l'aimait_-_elle autant que lui l'aimait... ? C'est avec de nombreuses questions en tête que Naesala se rendormit, le visage caché par les cheveux de Leanne. Endormit dans une étreinte à la fois aussi douce et tendre que le plus doux des rayons de soleil...

_¤OoO¤_

Sans bruit, Mist quitta l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds après avoir vu qu'aucun des deux Laguz n'était réveillé. Mais à présent, elle devait tenir éloigner tout intrus des appartements des deux Laguz oiseau. C'était pas gagné.

_¤OoO¤_

_-Naesala ?_

Murmurant doucement d'une voix endormie le nom du corbeau, Leanne ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore ensommeillé. Le Laguz n'était plus là. Se tournant vers l'horloge, elle vit qu'il était à peine plus de 7 heures et qu'une rose d'un magnifique rouge sang strié de blanc était posé sur la table de chevet à côté d'elle. Souriant doucement, elle se leva en s'étirant paresseusement et entreprit de se rhabiller. En même temps, des fragments de la nuit passée lui revenaient en mémoire, la faisant rougir à chaque fois. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Se retournant, elle saisit la fleur et vit que les épines avait été toutes retirées, et apparemment une par une. Touché par ce cadeau simple et beau, elle piqua la plante encore fraîche dans ses cheveux et sortit de la chambre. L'appartement était désert. Le roi était sans doute une nouvelle fois coincé à un conseil... Elle s'avança sur le balcon et s'arrêta en le voyant. Debout face au soleil, Naesala regardait sans un mot le lever du soleil, vêtus de ses anciens vêtements datant de la guerre. Elle l'avait presque toujours connut ainsi et s'approchant, elle l'enlaça par derrière en posant sa tête entre ses ailes, faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

_-Bonjour..._

Il posa l'une de ses mains sur celles de Leanne, posées sur son ventre.

_-_Bonjour... tu pouvais encore dormir, tu sais...

_-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me lever tard._

_-_Je l'avais compris.

Silencieux, tout deux regardèrent sans un mot le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Alors que le ciel auparavant saphir s'éclairait pour prendre une teinte bleu pâle, et qu'une légère traînée de nuages roses et mauves le traversait paresseusement, un fin croissant d'un orange rougeâtre s'élevait lentement au dessus des montagnes, projetant des lumières bleutée, rosâtre, mauve et orange sur les neiges éternelles d'un blanc pur, la douce chaleur de la nuit commençant à disparaître pour des températures plus forte, la rosée du matin se révélant à la lumière, et conservant tout de même une certaine fraîcheur pour un matin d'été. Se retournant, sans un mot, comme si chacun avait lu dans les pensées de l'autre, Naesala enlaça Leanne et l'embrassa doucement, effleurant d'abord ses lèvres puis se rapprochant encore pour les poser sur les siennes et approfondir le baiser. Leanne passa ses bras autour du cou du Laguz et se blottit contre son torse, se réchauffant dans la lumière orangée du soleil.

_Un couple ouvre les yeux, tel un oiseau chantant,  
Un couple ouvre les yeux, pour devenir amants..._

_¤OoO¤_

_-_Mist ? Où sont Naesala et Leanne ?

Se retournant en sursaut, la concernée écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Reyson, accompagner de Tibarn. ET GALERE !

_-_Je vais les chercher, ne bougez pas ! S'exclama t_-_elle avec un enthousiasme forcé, filant à toute vitesse vers les appartements de l'homme oiseau. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils rentreraient si tôt ! Arrivant comme une tornade dans le salon, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle sans s'apercevoir que le couple, une seconde auparavant tendrement enlacé, c'était immédiatement écarté à son approche. Les bons réflexes commençaient à rentrer... Naesala savait que Mist était dans la confidence et donc fronça les sourcils en la voyant. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon.

_-_Que se passe t_-_il ? Lui demanda t_-_il.

_-_Reyson... et... et Tibarn ! Arriva à articuler la jeune Beorc entre deux respirations saccadées.

_-_Déjà ?

_-_Ils... ils vous cherchent ! Venez, ça évitera d'éveiller les soupçons !

Soupirant, ils suivirent Mist presque à contrecoeur. Aux fils des jours, ils avaient appris à se connaître, à comprendre l'autre sans qu'une seule parole soit échangée, et Naesala, autrefois si mystérieux pour Leanne, n'avait presque plus de secrets pour elle. Mais il n'en restait pas moins ténébreux et caractériel. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop...

_-_Bonjour Tibarn, Reyson.

_-_Heureux de vous revoir, Naesala, le salua également le roi faucon. Vos épaules sont guéries ?

_-_Presque, la guérison s'est enfin mise en route, mais malheureusement, uniquement pour les épaules et certaines blessures du dos. Mais trêve de bavardage, pourquoi revenez_-_vous si tôt ?

_-_...

_-_Et bien ?

_-_Ils nous ont attaqués. Plusieurs faucons sont morts, expliqua enfin Reyson. Leurs archers utilisent des flèches enflammées, ce qui à un effet dévastateur.

_-_Comment ? Mais aucune nation n'a jamais utilisé le feu contre ses ennemis, même du temps d'Ashnard ! S'exclama le roi corbeau, stupéfait. Seul les sages et les mages ont le droit d'utiliser les sortilèges de feu pour attaquer !

_-_Il faut croire qu'ils n'ont pas la même mentalité que nous. Vous devez nous rejoindre, nous sommes rentrés de toute urgence pour demander de l'aide. Vous êtes presque guéri, mais pouvez_-_vous combattre ? Interrogea Tibarn.

_-_Je le pense... articula prudemment le corbeau.

_-_Alors partons.

_-_Hein ? Maintenant ? S'étrangla t_-_il.

_-_Oui. Crimea et Begnion ont déjà envoyé des renforts, et Phoenicis se tient prête. Maintenant que vous vous joignez à nous, Kilvas va...

_-_... rester sur son île et ne pas bouger ! Riposta sèchement Naesala. JE viens, mais je n'implique PAS mon peuple ! J'irai chercher des volontaires dès que le pays sera en vue, mais sinon, je ne forcerai pas les Kilveans à combattre. La guerre d'il y a deux ans à suffisamment fait souffrir les corbeaux.

_-_Comme vous voulez. Dépêchez_-_vous, nous partons dans 45 minutes.

Sur ce, Tibarn et Reyson s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre Ike dans la cours qui préparait le départ avec Titania et Soren. Mist s'éloigna également pour rejoindre les mercenaires et prendre ses affaires. Naesala se tourna vers Leanne, la gorge serrée.

_-_Je suis désolé...

_-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu dois y aller..._

_-_Je ne veux pas partir et te laisser.

_-Tu dois pourtant le faire. Je ne te demande cependant qu'une chose..._

_-_Tout ce que tu voudras.

_-Reste en vie et reviens. Avec Reyson et Tibarn en vie. Pas avec la nouvelle de leur mort._

Acquiescant doucement, le corbeau se retrouva à moitié étouffer l'instant d'après, Leanne le serrant dans ses bras à lui briser les côtes. Pas très recommandé quand votre dos manque encore de vous faire souffrir le martyr certaine nuit.

_-Reviens vite..._

_-_Ne pleure pas, je reviendrais. Ce n'est pas une poignée de Beorc armés de flèches qui me fera couler à pic dans la mer !

Lui prenant délicatement le menton, il lui releva la tête et essuyant les larmes avec son pouce, il l'embrassa tendrement.

Un baiser d'adieu.

_¤OoO¤_

_4 mois plus tard..._

_-_Combien reste t_-_il de kilomètres ?

_-_Raaaaaaaaaah, Naesala, ça dois faire 50 fois que vous me posez la question ! Rugit Tibarn.

_-_Et bien ça fera 51 fois maintenant.

Volant au dessus de Crimea, les Roi Laguz oiseau filaient à tire d'aile vers la capitale, accompagnés de plusieurs guerriers faucons et corbeaux. Naesala était complètement guéri, bien qu'il soit parfois pris de crises violentes qui l'empêchaient de se transformer plusieurs heures et le vidant de toute énergie. Heureusement, cela n'était jamais arrivé pendant une bataille et il pouvait ainsi combattre dans toute sa puissance et sa férocité, décimant avec Tibarn les troupes ennemies. Mais le corbeau n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il avait trop hâte de revoir Leanne, et même si la guerre continuait, il voulait la revoir. La guerre...

Ce n'était pas une guerre. Personne ne savait d'où venait ces étrangers, c'était impossible qu'un autre continent que Tellius ai put survivre à la formidable catastrophe provoqué par la déesse, personne n'ayant put les approcher d'assez près pour tenter une quelconque discutions. Mais c'était tous des Beorcs, courageux, mais très peu amicaux. Par chance, les Laguzs parvenaient sans trop de difficultés à les maintenir éloignés des côtes.

_-_Capitale en vue ! Annonça Janaff, son excellente vue lui permettant de voir la cité avant tous le monde.

En entendant cela, Naesala accéléra brusquement, rejoignant l'équipe de tête et forçant les autres à augmenter l'allure. Ils arrivèrent très vite en vue des portes, puis survolant la ville, tous atterrirent dans les jardins, Elincia les attendant avec Mist. Après les saluts habituels, Naesala chercha Leanne des yeux, tous comme Tibarn et Reyson.

_-_Où est ma soeur ? Interrogea Reyson.

Se regardant, Mist et Elincia échangèrent un regard et Mist s'avança.

_-_Venez...

Elle les entraîna vers les appartements de Naesala, à la surprise des trois autres. Et en entrant dans le salon, ils aperçurent Leanne tranquillement assise dans le fauteuil habituel de Naesala.

_-_Les appartements de Naesala sont les plus grands, expliqua Mist, provoquant l'incompréhension des trois Laguz.

Mais quand Leanne se leva, ils comprirent immédiatement. Le ventre de la Laguz montrait clairement qu'elle était enceinte.

_¤OoO¤_

_-_QUI A PU OSER FAIRE CA ? Vociféra Reyson une fois sortit, ivre de rage.

Naesala et Tibarn, eux, restèrent silencieux. Naesala, quant à lui, avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il allait être père. Dans à peine quelques mois, il tiendrait dans ses bras son enfant, son enfant... à cette idée, il se sentait transporté de joie. Il espérait seulement que Reyson ne se rendrait pas compte tout de suite qu'il était le père, sinon, ça risquait de faire mal...

_¤OoO¤_

_-Naesala ? C'est toi ?_

_-Non. C'est Reyson._

En entendant son frère, Leanne se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas parler de sa grossesse avec son frère.

_-Je ne veux pas en parler._

_-J'ai le droit de savoir qui risque d'être mon futur beau-frère !_

_-Ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Je sais très bien que tu iras lui chercher des noises._

_-Qui est "lui" ?_

_-..._

_-Leanne, répond-moi !_

_-Non._

_-LEANNE !_

_-Non. Tu le sauras le moment venu._

Excédé, le héron se détourna et sortit en trombe du salon sans voir Naesala qui attendait dans l'ombre, près de la porte. Une fois le prince parti, il entra dans ses appartements et s'approcha de Leanne.

_-_Comment vas_-_tu ? Lui demanda t_-_il en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

_-Ca pourrait aller mieux... mais je suis en même temps tellement joyeuse !_

Souriant doucement, il souleva Leanne et s'asseyant à sa place, il l'installa contre lui.

_-_C'est mieux ? L'interrogea_-_t_-_il en lui caressant doucement le dos d'une main, l'autre lui caressant les cheveux.

_-Beaucoup mieux..._ soupira_-_t_-_elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Restant silencieuse un long moment, Leanne releva finalement la tête.

_-Naesala ?_

Le concerné baissa les yeux vers le visage si calme de Leanne.

_-_Mmm ?

_-Est-ce que seule la mort nous séparera à jamais ?_

Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

_-_Je l'espère...

_¤OoO¤_

_A suivre._


	5. Naissance et 18 ans après

_**Les Rois du ciel**_

_¤OoO¤_

_Chapitre 5 : Naissance et vie futur_

_¤OoO¤_

-NAESALA, REVEILLEZ-VOUS !

-MAIS CA VA PAS DE HURLER COMME CA ? Espèce de taré, la douceur, vous connaissez, par le sang de la déesse ?

-Navré, mais un émissaire ennemis vient par ici.

-Ca m'est égal. Revenez quand ce sera fini.

-Mais...

-FICHEZ MOI LE CAMP ! DEHORS !

Se retournant, le corbeau se rendormit aussi sec sous le regard excédé de Tibarn. Le jour où le corbeau se déciderait à participer à un échange diplomatique, les Beorc se mettrait à voler. Mais une fois dehors, Naesala se releva lentement et s'assurant que Tibarn était loin, il se rhabilla rapidement et prenant sa forme de corbeau, s'envola pour la capitale de Crimea.

_¤OoO¤_

Il arriva rapidement en vue du château, après quelques heures de vol. 5 mois qu'il attendait ça, la guerre continuait, mais uniquement du côté de Daein qui ne voulait pas de renfort. Près de Begnion, les navires avait été repousser les uns après les autres, et depuis quelques temps, il n'y avait presque plus d'ennemis. Il atterrit tout près des jardins, Mist l'attendant.

-Viens vite ! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il reprenait forme humaine.

Il s'empressa de la suivre, manquant de la dépasser de nombreuse fois. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Naesala, devenus temporairement celle de Leanne. Il se figea en la voyant endormis, serrant dans ses bras... deux bébés ? Il parcourut enfin les derniers mètres le séparant d'elle et s'assit à côté d'elle, la réveillant en même temps. Il observa les deux jeunes enfants et fut stupéfait du mélange :

L'un des bébés avait des ailes blanche, comme les hérons, mais strié de plumes noirs, et ses cheveux était bleu sombre, comme les siens, et parcourut de mèches blondes. L'autre, en revanche, avait des ailes noires avec des plumes blanches et les cheveux blonds parcourut de mèches bleu sombre. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit que le premier avait les yeux verts émeraude et le second les yeux noirs.

-_Ce sont des jumelles..._ l'informa Leanne avec un doux sourire.

Fou de joie, il la serra contre lui, sans l'étouffer pour autant elle et les enfants.

Ses enfants.

_¤OoO¤_

_18 ans plus tard..._

Un puissant cri déchira le silence majestueux des montagnes de Phoenicis. L'immense oiseau bifurqua, plongeant dans le profond canyon, suivit immédiatement par huit Seigneurs Wyvern, fermement décidé à le transpercer de leurs javelots. Accordant un bref regard à ses arrières, l'oiseau noir remonta d'un grand coup d'aile, ayant trouvé un vent favorable. Mais ses poursuivants ne lâchèrent pas pour autant sa piste, talonnant la forme noire de quelque mètres seulement. Commençant à fatiguer, l'éclair noir continua toutefois vers un but précis, le château de Phoenicis, espérant atteindre au plus vite les guerriers faucons. Les seigneurs, eux, jubilaient. Enfin, ils allaient capturés ce maudit corbeau qui les faisait tourné en bourrique depuis des jours ! Cette satanée bestiole ne cessait de venir semer la panique dans leur camp, créant la fuite des chevaux et des Wyvern, parfois. C'est alors que, exténué par les jours de poursuite, le corbeau vacilla, et après quelques mètres, s'abattit dans la poussière du plateau rocheux. Les poumons en feu, ses ailes agitées de spasme, l'oiseau poussa encore un cris, paniqué en voyant ses poursuivant atterrirent avec un air de triomphe sur le visage.

-Tu fais moins le malin, créature du Diable ! Nous savions que nous allions t'attraper, tôt ou tard ! S'exclama celui qui semblait être le chef, personne n'échappe à la colère du royaume de Grynur !

Et il éclata de rire. D'un rire bref, très bref, moins d'une demi seconde. Ce fut le temps que mit le faucon à se jeter sur lui et à lui ouvrir la gorge d'un coup de serre, avant de se jeter sur le Wyvern pour trancher les attaches du harnachement, libérant le dragon qui s'enfuit immédiatement, libre. D'un puissant coup d'aile, il exécuta un demi-tour alors que cinq autres faucons apparaissaient derrière lui, et après un très court laps de temps, ils repartirent à l'attaque. Quelques minutes plus tard, les sept autre seigneurs Wyvern gisaient mort, leurs dragons libérer et s'étend enfuis. Tibarn reprit alors forme humaine, de même que ses compagnons, et s'approcha du corbeau, intrigué. Le roi n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi puissant et majestueux, semblant même avoir rajeuni. Depuis un certain temps, Naesala ne venait plus à Phoenicis, défendant bec et ongle Kilvas contre ces maudits Grynurians, étant soudain revenus à la charge après plus de 16 ans d'absence. Ils avaient appris par le fameux émissaire que Grynur se situait très loin de Tellius, et que les navires, chargés de découvrir la surface complète du monde, étaient tombés par hasard sur Tellius. Sceptique, les Criméans les avaient laissés repartir. Et les voilà revenus. Secouant la tête, Tibarn se pencha sur le corbeau et resta cloué sur place. Ce n'était pas Naesala. Tout aussi grand et puissant que le roi, le corbeau avait, chose très étrange, de nombreuse plumes blanches qui se mêlaient avec son plumage noir. Avec un froncement de sourcil, le faucon effleura la tête de l'oiseau, surmonter d'étrange longues plumes d'un jaune doré qui lui coulait jusque dans le bas du dos. Et avec un profond soupir épuisé, le corbeau reprit forme humaine, et Tibarn faillit s'étrangler.

C'était une femme. Et d'environs 17 ans. La surprise passée, le roi, après une légère hésitation, passa un bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme et l'autre sous son dos, et la soulevant facilement, s'envola d'un bond, serrant contre lui son précieux fardeau.

_¤OoO¤_

Gémissant légèrement, Nalehitarn se retourna dans son sommeil, se serrant contre un corps puissant et vif. Minute. UN QUOI ?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Hurlant de surprise et de terreur, la Laguz se débattit, paniqué, déséquilibrant Tibarn qui, sur le coup de la surprise, manqua de la lâcher.

-Mais calmez-vous, par le sang de la déesse ! Rugit-il, reprenant de justesse son équilibre.

Elle se figea, écarquillant ses profond yeux noirs comme la nuit en voyant Tibarn. Où était-elle, bon sang ?

-Lâchez-moi ! Glapit-elle, absolument pas rassuré.

-Arrêtez de vous agiter ou je vous assomme, menaça le roi, resserrant un peu plus sa prise.

Se figeant instantanément, la jeune femme observa plus attentivement son "kidnappeur".

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tibarn, roi de Phoenicis, l'informa le Laguz avec un haussement de sourcil perplexe. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas le reconnaître ?

-Oh ! C'est vous que je cherchais, avant de me faire prendre en chasse ! s'exclama la jeune femme, visiblement soulagé. C'est Naesala qui m'envoie, il a des ennuis et...

-Arrêtez de parler, vous êtes épuisé. Vous m'expliquerez le pourquoi de votre venue au château, et pas avant ! Ajouta t-il en la voyant rouvrir la bouche en fronçant les sourcils, puis la refermer avec un air irrité.

Décidément, cette Laguz avait du caractère. Phoenicis risquait de perdre de sa quiétude...

_¤OoO¤_

-C'est bon, vous pouvez me lâchez, maintenant ?

-Cessez de vous mettre cette idée en tête, je ne vous lâcherais pas, jeune demoiselle ! Je ne connais d'ailleurs même pas votre le nom !

-Pour ça, vous pouvez toujours courir.

-Je préfère voler. Votre nom.

-C'est un ordre ?

Dans les méandres des souvenirs du faucon, une faible bribe de conversation lui revint en mémoire alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils dans un effort de concentration. Où diable avait-il entendus cette réplique ?

-Le ciel à Votre Altesse Tibarn, Votre Altesse, me recevez-vous ? Dit la jeune corbeau avec un ton railleur qui fit sortir Tibarn de ses réflexions.

L'effronté d'abord, les souvenirs après.

-Fermez votre belle bouche si vous ne voulez pas que je vous laisse tomber comme vous ne cessez de me le demandez.

-Je m'en passerais. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Votre nom.

-Faut pas trop rêver non plus !

-Répondez-moi.

-Je ne suis pas un de vos serviteurs, trois petits mots me suffiraient.

-S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! Hurla le faucon, excédé. Ses nerfs allaient lâcher tôt ou tard, il le sentait.

-Et ben voilà, quand on veut on peut. Mon nom est Nalehitarn.

-Vous n'avez pas un diminutif ?

-Si. Mais il est hors de question qu'un faucon l'utilise.

"Génial, soupira intérieurement Tibarn, obligé de me coltiner cet impertinente. Naesala, je te hais."

-Très bien. Donc, pour vous, je ne suis pas digne de pouvoir prononcer votre surnom ?

-Vous avez compris ça tout seul ? Ouah, les faucons sont donc plus intelligents que je ne le croyais ! C'est à noter, je ressortirais ça à mes petits-enfants !

Agacé, l'intéressé bascula alors la jeune Laguz en travers de son épaule, lui tirant un glapissement de surprise.

-Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait, je retire ce que j'ai dit, mais ne me laissez pas comme ça !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Au moins, je n'ai plus à subir votre incessante conversation !

-REPOSEZ-MOI !

Excédé, le faucon lui envoya une tape au niveau d'une certaine partie de son anatomie, lui coupant le sifflet. Intéressant. Il suffisait d'un geste un peu déplacé pour la faire taire, c'était bon à savoir. Il tenait sa vengeance, niark !

-Retirez... votre main... de là, réussit-elle à articuler d'une voix haché, rouge de honte et de confusion.

-Non. Vous allez devoir être patiente, demoiselle !

-Espèce de pervers ! Siffla t-elle, essayant tant mieux que mal de garder une contenance.

-C'est votre point de vue. Du mien, je dirais que c'est un moyen de garder intact mes nerfs et mes oreilles.

Il haussa un sourcil en ne l'entendant pas répliquer. Il remarqua alors qu'elle était cramponnée à sa taille et en jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, il vit qu'elle était très crispée et qu'elle tremblait. Il faudra qu'il lui pose quelques questions...

_¤OoO¤_

-Nous sommes arrivé. Vous pouvez lâcher ma taille.

-Quand vous aurez retirez votre main de mes fesses.

D'un coup d'épaule, le Laguz refit basculer la jeune femme dans ses bras alors qu'il atterrissait devant le château.

-Satisfaite ?

-Je le serai entièrement quand vous m'aurez lâcher, répliqua t-elle en se débattant faiblement, son "cramponnage de taille" lui ayant grillé ses dernières forces.

-Vous le voulez vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plait.

-Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé...

Délicatement, il l'a remit debout. Droite et fière, elle fit quelques pas d'une démarche assuré, mais au bout de quelques mètres, elle vacilla légèrement en portant une main à sa tempe, puis ses jambes fatiguées l'abandonnèrent, se dérobant sous elle. Heureusement, Tibarn était resté près de la Laguz, et il la rattrapa immédiatement.

-Je vous l'avais dit.

-Sans commentaires. Je me vengerai.

-Et bien avant d'assouvir votre soif de vengeance, vous allez vous reposer bien sagement et dormir au moins treize heures d'affiler, ça vous vas ?

-Je vous déteste.

-Je l'avais compris, vous savez, vous êtes plutôt du genre à afficher clairement vos sentiments.

Se refermant comme une huître, la jeune femme ne répliqua rien, se contentant de se laisser porter par le faucon. Silencieuse et pensive, elle laisse retomber sa tête contre le torse de Tibarn, écoutant les battements réguliers du coeur de ce dernier. Elle ferma les yeux, afin de mieux savourer cette musique de la vie, qui l'avait toujours apaisé. Avant, c'était les battements de coeur de son père qu'elle écoutait, étant petite... Les yeux mi-clos, sa respiration se ralentit peu à peu, et quand Tibarn la déposa sur le lit d'une des chambres du palais, elle dormait paisiblement, complètement détendus. Enfin, elle était en sécurité...

_¤OoO¤_

Se fut les bruits d'un entrechoquement d'épée qui la réveiller, deux jours plus tard. Entrouvrant les yeux, elle put voir qu'il était encore tôt d'après la position du soleil et l'agréable fraîcheur qui régnait dans la pièce. Se relevant sur un coude et portant à nouveau une main à sa tempe pour chasser les légers élancement qui était à l'origine de son mal de tête, elle remarqua que le Roi l'avait laissé dans une chambre du palais, puis elle se leva en s'étirant. Les bruits s'élevèrent à nouveau, et s'accoudant à la fenêtre, elle se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Torse nu, son front luisant de sueur, Tibarn maniait une impressionnante épée, combattant un... Beorc ? Et un Beorc se débrouillant rudement bien, d'ailleurs. (Nda : Le fameux Beorc n'est autre que Haar, hé hé, et qui dit Haar dit Jill, mes amis ! ;D)

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un Laguz manier une arme. Fasciné, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du combat d'entraînement qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, suivant du regard Tibarn, puis le Beorc, puis encore Tibarn et ainsi de suite.

Enfin, d'une passe plus habile et plus rapide que les autres, le faucon désarma son adversaire, envoyant sa lance au loin, puis il le faucha du plat de l'épée au niveau des jambes, le mettant à terre et lui pointant son épée sur la gorge. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis éclatèrent de rire avant que le faucon aide Haar à se relever. Nalehitarn observa encore un moment, puis se détournant, elle observa d'un oeil critique ses vêtements couvert de poussières et poisseux avant de remarquer de nombreuses tenues féminines dans la pièce. Elle sourit légèrement puis se dévêtit en jetant ses vêtements sur le sol, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements.

Et c'est ainsi que Tibarn la trouva quand il entra dans la chambre après son entraînement et une douche. Se retournant brusquement, Nalehitarn vira au rouge cramoisi.

-DEHORS ! Hurla t-elle, furieuse et morte de honte.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Tibarn s'empressa de partir en claquant la porte.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH, Tibarn m'a vue à moitié nue, je veux me suicider", gémit intérieurement la Laguz en poussant un énorme soupir.

Résigné, elle alla prendre une bonne douche en essayant d'oublier que si le ridicule tuait vraiment, elle serait déjà étendue raide morte.

_¤OoO¤_

Voilà voilà, chapitre 5 envoyé ! Apparition de nouveaux persos, surtout de Nalehitarn, la digne progéniture de ce cher Naesala, mdr. Pour ma part, je m'amuse beaucoup à la faire, je l'adore déjà, cette petite ! Mais j'hésite, je vais la caser, c'est sûr, mais j'hésite à la mettre avec Tibarn ou quelqu'un d'autre... Z'en pensez quoi, lectrices/lecteurs nadorés ? Et je tiens à fais un ENORME bizzux à mes deux première revieweuse, Gwinnyth, ma soeur de coeur, et à Lane, pour sa review qui m'a fait braiment chaud au coeur, parce que j'avais peur d'avoir mal interprété Naesala et Leanne ! Big dédicace à vous deux !

Pegases, toujours fidèle au poste !


	6. Et je ne le serai jamais Jamais

_**Les Rois du ciel**_

_¤OoO¤_

_Chapitre 6 : Et je ne le serais jamais. Jamais._

_¤OoO¤_

S'essuyant les cheveux, Nalehitarn alla s'assurer que la porte était verrouillé avant d'allez observer les nombreuse tuniques et robes mises à sa dispositions. Agréablement surprise de voir que le blason de Kilvas était brodé sur le col ou le devant de la plupart des vêtements, elle opta pour une tunique crème brodé de fils d'argent, un pantalon de la même couleur et écartant définitivement ses bottes abîmés par son voyage, se saisit d'une paire de haute bottes d'un chaud marrons chocolat. Elle termina en attachant ses long cheveux blond pâle en queue de cheval sur sa nuque à l'aide d'un lacet de cuir, laissant libre quelques mèches bleu sombre et blonde indomptable autour de son fin visage. De sa mère, elle avait hérité de sa beauté presque irréelle ainsi que de sa grâce et son teint naturellement pâle, et de son père, son caractère fougueux et sarcastique ainsi que de sa force, son intelligence, sa rapidité et sa ruse. Un excellent mélange pour la concernée, beaucoup moins parfait pour la plupart de ses courtisans qui se cassaient le bec dès la première tentative. Fière, indomptable et belle à en mourir, ainsi était la fougueuse Nalehitarn, fille de la Princesse Leanne de Serenes et du Roi Naesala de Kilvas. Et fière de l'être, d'ailleurs.

Avec un léger sourire en coin en voyant que la plupart des faucons mâles du palais se retournait sur son passage, elle se dit que de nombreux cas de torticolis risquaient de se déclarer dans le palais... Elle espérait simplement ne pas se perdre et trouver rapidement Tibarn, afin de délivrer enfin le message que lui avait confier son père. Après 10 minutes de recherche, elle dénicha le faucon discutant à Janaff et Ulki dans une grande salle où déjeunait déjà de nombreux soldats, ces derniers levant les yeux à son entrée. Tibarn ne l'ayant pas vue, elle sourit en coin et s'avançant sans bruit, elle bondit alors sur le roi, crochetant ses jambes autour de sa taille et passant ses bras autour de son cou, s'accrochant à lui comme une bernicle à son rocher.

_-_Bien le bonjour Tibarn !

_-_Bonjour à vous aussi, pourriez_-_vous avoir l'extrême amabilité de descendre de mon dos ?

_-_Non, navré, je suis très bien ici !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se hissa un peu plus haut, s'accoudant sur les épaules du roi avec un sourire colgate.

_-_Quoi de neuf depuis hier ?

_-_Hier ? Je vous ferai remarqué que vous avez dormis deux jours !

_-_Ah bon ? J'en apprends de bonne...

_-_Content de vous éclairer, mais à l'origine, vous n'aviez pas un messages de la part de votre Roi à me remettre ?

Elle faillit rectifier en disant que ce n'était pas son roi mais son père, mais elle se retint juste à temps. Naesala avait été clair, personne ne devait savoir qu'il était son père !

_-_Si. Mais dans un endroit plus discret, je vous prie.

_-_Comme vous voulez.

Il ne bougea pas quelques instants, attendant que la Laguz descende de son dos, mais au lieu de le lâcher, comme il s'y attendait, elle grimpa sur son épaule.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que vous faites ? S'exclama t_-_il, surpris.

_-_Je cueille des pâquerettes ! A votre avis ? Je suis très bien ici, vous savez !

_-_Je ne suis pas un moyen de locomotion, descendez !

_-_Ce n'est pas vous, riposta t_-_elle avec un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents parfaites, qui m'aviez demandé de me reposer ?

_-_Dormir deux jours entier ne vous a pas suffit ? Protesta le faucon, irrité.

_-_J'ai cinq jours de sommeil à rattraper.

Soufflé, Tibarn lui jeta un regard en coin. Mais qui était cette jeune femme ? Aucun Laguz, à part quelques exceptions, en l'occurrence les rois précédents, ne pouvait tenir cinq jours complet à fuir sans s'évanouir ou mourir d'épuisement ! Se murant dans un silence pensif, il sortit de la salle et bifurqua vers la salle du trône, la jeune Laguz sur son épaule gauche. Souriante, elle observait autour d'elle, sans se préoccuper des regards surpris et amusé qui lui adressait les faucons qu'ils croisaient. Derrière, échangeant de temps à autres des sourires amusés, Janaff et Ulki observait la jeune corbeau qui semblait dévoré de curiosité. Cette dernière ne cessait d'observer autour d'elle, et de dos, on ne voyait qu'une cascade d'or coulant dans son dos et ses frêles épaules. Qui aurait put deviner l'incroyable endurance dont elle était dotée ? Enfin, Tibarn arriva dans une majestueuse salle où se dressait un immense trône fait de la même pierre que les montagnes de Phoenicis et surmonter du blason de l'île des faucons. Sortant de ses pensées, le roi attrapa la jeune Laguz au niveau de la taille et la reposa sur le sol.

_-_Alors, ce message ?

_-_Un instant, répondit l'intéressé en se concentrant sur son sort de dissimulation. Une seconde après, un parchemin cacheté apparaissait dans sa main et le tendit à Tibarn qui, s'assurant du cachet, brisa la cire et parcourut le message de son ami. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, ses yeux s'agrandissait de plus en plus tandis que la Laguz fronçait les sourcils, troublée.

_-_Qui a t_-_il ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, achevant sa lecture puis posant sur elle un regard perplexe et surpris.

_-_Naesala me demande de vous garder ici, à Phoenicis, comme je l'avais fait avec Leanne il y a 20 ans.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Explosion.

_-_KWOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? Hurla Nalehitarn au plus grand malheur des oreilles des trois faucons et surtout de Ulki.

_¤OoO¤_

_-_Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ! Maugréait Nalehitarn en remontant à grande enjambé vers se qui était désormais ses appartements.

Que son père souhaite la protéger, passe encore, mais pourquoi ici, pourquoi à Phoenicis et pas à Serenes ? La réponse était évidente. A Serenes était déjà Reyson, Leanne et sa soeur, Liturn. Un corbeau là_-_bas aurait semblé étrange... Agacé, elle bifurqua vers le chemin de ronde, sortant dans l'air déjà un peu plus chaud des montagnes. S'accoudant aux remparts, elle soupira lourdement en plaçant son visage entre ses mains, regardant d'un oeil morne les montagnes. 6 mois. Elle allait devoir passer six mois ici... Six mois complet avec Tibarn et tous ses faucons ! Que pouvait_-_il y avoir de pire pour un corbeau ? Bon, d'accord, elle ne ressemblait pas exactement à un corbeau. D'accord, elle était blonde alors que tous les kilvéans avait les cheveux noir comme l'ébène, d'accord, elle avait des mèches bleu sombre dans sa chevelure d'or, d'accord sa forme animal était assez étrange, et d'accord, elle avait des plumes blanches dans ses ailes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour croire qu'elle était plus social que les autres corbeaux, oooooooh non, bien au contraire !

Agacé, elle chassa ses pensées d'un revers de main. Au diable tout cela, puisqu'elle était coincée ici, autant l'accepter tout de suite.

_-_Vous vous ennuyez ?

Tournant la tête, elle vit que Tibarn était juste derrière elle.

_-_Disons que j'essaye de me faire à l'idée d'être coincer ici pour six mois, répondit_-_elle alors que le roi s'accoudait lui aussi à ses côtés.

Silencieux, ils contemplèrent les montagnes alors qu'un souffle d'air frais passait dans leurs cheveux, ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux du roi. Elle lui lança un regard en coin et détourna vivement le regard en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_-_Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ce sourire idiot ? Lui demanda le concerné avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur (Nda: Trop fort Tibarn, mdr !).

Elle le regarda encore une fois et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un éclat de rire qui très vite se transforma en fou rire. Plié en deux, elle arrivait à tenir debout grâce au support bienveillant de la pierre des murailles tandis que Tibarn, perplexe, attendait qu'elle se calme.

_-_C'est... c'est vos cheveux... arriva t_-_elle à articuler entre deux hoquet de rire, je n'en ai jamais vue d'aussi ébouriffé !

Surpris, l'intéressé se passa une main dans ses cheveux et les sentit dresser en épis partout sur son crâne, enfin, plus qu'à l'accoutumé. L'hilarité de la Laguz se calme peu à peu et elle essuya ses yeux remplis de larme de rire.

_-_On ne vous a jamais dit que vous aviez une forêt digne de celle de Gallia sur la tête ? Lui demanda t_-_elle, ses yeux noirs pétillant de malice et d'amusement.

_-_Si, mais je n'y peut rien, c'est toujours comme ça !

_-_C'est pour ça que vous avez toujours ce bandeau sur le front ?

_-_Oui, sinon, en combat, je ne verrai rien !

_-_Pauvre chou !

_-_Sans commentaires.

Amusée, elle eu un petit rire puis se détournant, elle redescendit vers l'intérieur du palais, laissant le roi dans ses pensées.

_¤OoO¤_

Avec un soupir, elle se réveilla lasse et jeta un oeil critique à la pluie qui tombait à verse dehors. Génial, elle était arrivée à l'une des rares époques de l'année où les nuages arrivaient à passer les sommets des montagnes, joie et bonheur ! Repoussant ses couvertures, elle resta un moment assise sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, le temps d'émerger. Trois semaines qu'elle était à Phoenicis à présent, et elle s'était finalement liée d'amitié avec quelques faucons et fauconnes, mais tous à présent filaient sans demander son reste dès qu'ils voyaient Nalehitarn et Tibarn dans la même pièce. Aussi acerbe que son père, la concernée ne ratait pas une occasion d'attraper Tibarn au vol et d'échanger quelques remarques sarcastique avec lui. Contrairement aux autres, Janaff et Ulki se marraient comme des tordus chaque fois que la jeune femme et le roi se retrouvaient dans la même pièce et les paris allaient bon train sur le temps qui s'écoulerait avant que le faucon ne pète une durite.

Souriant, la jeune femme s'assit en tailleur et s'étirant quelques secondes, elle sauta à terre pour allez prendre une bonne douche bien chaude pour oublier la pluie frappant allégrement les vitres solides du château. Quinze bonnes minutes plus tard, la Laguz émergea de la salle de bain, ses cheveux encore humides et elle observa attentivement ses vêtements. Bien évidemment, elle ne sortirait pas aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver trempée jusqu'aux os ! Ainsi, pour une fois, elle décida d'essayer l'une des magnifiques robes mise à sa disposition. Elle en essaya plusieurs avant de trouver enfin son bonheur, puis elle alla s'observer devant son miroir, se détaillant attentivement.

Elle avait revêtus une somptueuse robe de soie blanche jusqu'à la taille puis noire au dessus de son bas_-_ventre, serré à la taille puis plus lâche au niveau des jambes, retombant souplement jusqu'à ses mollets. Elle formait un décolleté en V, ses manches était noire, et était serré jusqu'au coude, puis elle était lâche après l'articulation. Pour une fois, également, elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres, à part deux grandes mèches enserrées au dessous de l'oreille par de fines bandes de tissus blancs. Elle avait tressé deux longues mèches qu'elle avait réunies derrière son crâne et qui lui formait comme un fin diadème autour de sa tête.

Satisfaite, elle s'accorda un sourire et caressa du bout des doigts la perle noire encastrée un peu au dessus de sa poitrine et l'originum tracer sur celle_-_ci. Ces étranges symboles étaient apparus l'année précédente, juste après son 16 ème anniversaire. Cela ne la dérangeait nullement, bien au contraire, elle en était très fière et elle aimait bien le contact doux de l'étrange matériau brillant de la perle. Elle enfila enfin de fine ballerine blanche et s'amusant à exécuter un entrechat, elle partit à la recherche du roi avec un sourire carnassier n'annonçant rien de bon.

_¤OoO¤_

_-_Tibounouuuuuuuuu ?

Se retournant brusquement pour repérer qui l'avait affublé de ce surnom ridicule, la mâchoire du concerné manqua de subir un violent rappel de l'attraction terrestre en voyant Nalehitarn.

Appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte, un fin sourire en coin moqueur aux lèvres et tournant une mèche doré entre ses longs doigts, la Laguz dépliait et repliait machinalement ses ailes noires, regardant le faucon avec une lueur de sadisme dans le regard.

Déglutissant, Tibarn se reprit néanmoins et redressa la tête. Assis à une table d'une de ses salles de travail, il était occupé à régler la paperasserie habituelle quand la jeune femme l'avait appelé.

_-_Que voulez_-_vous, Nalehitarn ?

_-_Oh, rien de spécial, j'avais juste envie de vous voir...

Se rapprochant de sa démarche féline, la jeune femme rejeta une mèche bleu sombre par_-_dessus son épaule, un fin sourire à la fois candide et séducteur à tomber par terre aux lèvres en s'accoudant sur la table, offrant ainsi une certaine vue au faucon, le visage reposant dans les paumes de ses mains. Niéhéhé, elle tenait sa vengeance...

_-_Ne me faite pas rire, vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous êtes venus me voir pour le simple plaisir de ma présence, riposta Tibarn, conservant son sang_-_froid malgré la proximité de la Laguz. Lui aussi avait été un séducteur, en son temps, et avait collectionné les conquêtes. Il connaissait donc les rouages et les principales techniques de séduction dont pouvait user la Laguz.

_-_Vous me vexez, Tibarn, je suis un ange de gentillesse et de douceur, protesta l'intéressé d'une voix suave en contournant la table et s'asseyant dessus arrivé près du faucon, croisant les jambes, ses bras tendus appuyés sur la table.

_-_Cessez ce petit jeu, Nalehitarn, je ne suis pas un de vos courtisans, siffla le faucon, irrité, se remettant au travail.

"Hum. Il est plus tenace que prévus" songea la jeune femme. Mais elle l'aurait, parole de corbeau ! Hors de question de laisser passé un aussi bel homme...

_-_Tibarn ?

_-_Hmm ?

_-_Pourquoi êtes_-_vous toujours célibataire ?

Il releva enfin la tête. Il la scruta longuement de ses yeux perçant, provoquant un vague sentiment de malaise chez la Laguz qui eu le bon sens de baisser la tête.

_-_J'ai aimé une femme. A la folie. Elle était belle, douce, intelligente, mais avait également beaucoup de caractère et un tempérament de feu. Un jour, j'ai eu le courage de lui avouer que je l'aimais... et elle m'a rit au nez.

La Laguz en eu le souffle coupé.

_-_Quelle horreur... murmura t_-_elle à mi_-_voix, attristé pour le faucon.

_-_Quand j'ai été nommer Roi des Faucons de Phoenicis après le tournoi sélectif, elle est revenu vers moi en cherchant à gagner mes faveurs. J'ai violemment repoussé ses avances et je ne l'ai plus jamais revus.

Un long silence s'installa. Honteuse de son jeu puéril, la Laguz ne prononçait pas un mot, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

_-_Pardonnez_-_moi... murmura la jeune femme, se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Il redressa la tête.

_-_Vous ne saviez pas, je ne vous en veux pas. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas un timide puceaux, demoiselle !

_-_Ben tiens, on y croit tous ! Railla t_-_elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

_-_Insolente !

_-_Rabat_-_joie !

_-_Gamine !

_-_Ancêtre !

_-_Croqueuse d'homme !

_-_Alors ça, ce n'est pas vrai !

_-_Comme par hasard...

_-_Crâneur !

_-_Diablesse !

_-_Oiseau de mauvaise augure !

_-_Sadique !

_-_Merci du compliment.

_-_Raaaaaah, espèce de...

_-_Espèce de quoi ?

_-_De... de corbeau, tiens ! J'ai épuisé tout mon stock pour vous.

_-_Quel honneur, railla la Laguz avec un sourire moqueur.

Tibarn se prit la tête à deux mains en poussant un grognement d'irritation. Ses nerfs allaient lâcher, il le sentait. C'est alors que Nalehitarn ressentis une douleur fulgurante au niveau de la poitrine, la perle s'illuminant brutalement. Portant les deux mains à celle_-_ci, la corbeau essaya de reprendre son souffle, tremblant violemment. Bondissant de sa chaise, Tibarn la rattrapa alors qu'elle basculait en avant, incapable de respirer.

_-_Par la déesse, que vous arrive t_-_il Nalehitarn ? S'exclama le roi, paniqué.

Retrouvant un semblant de respiration rauque et saccadé, la Laguz n'arrivait plus à parler. Paniqué, le faucon la souleva et se jeta en dehors de la pièce, courant à travers les couloirs comme si la vie de la jeune femme en dépendait, ce qui était peut_-_être le cas...

Déboulant comme une tornade à la vaste infirmerie du palais, il la déposa sur le premier lit venus alors qu'un soigneur l'ayant vu arrivé se précipitait à son chevet, auscultant immédiatement la malade. Le médecin releva la tête et appelant un de ses collègues, il se tourna vers le faucon.

_-_Majesté, sortez s'il vous plait. Nous vous appellerons quand l'état de Demoiselle Nalehitarn sera stabilisé.

Celle_-_ci, le souffle saccadé, lança un regard désespéré au roi qui fut pratiquement jeté dehors. Angoissé, il se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas du mur auquel il s'était appuyé, et assis, il attendit.

_¤OoO¤_

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que le faucon médecin réapparut, sortant son Roi de ses pensées.

_-_Votre Majesté, la jeune Nalehitarn va mieux. J'ignore ce qu'elle a eu, mais ça c'est calmé seul.

_-_Merci Lotz. Vous pouvez disposer.

S'inclinant, le faucon s'éclipsa avec son ami et collègue alors que le Laguz entrait, allant au chevet de Nalehitarn. La concernée dormait, la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux d'or répandus autour d'elle. Se penchant, il écarta délicatement les mèches rebelles de la Laguz lui masquant le visage et s'asseyant près d'elle, il attendit son réveil, pensif. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le léger mouvement de main de la Laguz, ni qu'elle entrouvrait lentement les yeux. Tournant la tête, celle_-_ci aperçut une grande silhouette assise sur le lit. Tibarn. Il était là, il était venu... Elle l'observa, épuisée et fasciné. Si beau, si puissant, si vif... si indomptable. Comme elle. Elle murmura d'une voix faible, mais douce :

_-_Tibarn...

Sursauta, brutalement sortit de ses pensées, le faucon se jeta presque sur elle, serrant sa main dans la sienne et lui passant une main sur le visage.

_-_Par la déesse, vous m'avez fait une belle peur ! Ne refaite plus jamais ça, plus jamais.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, captant toute son attention, l'hypnotisant presque. Et prise d'une pulsion subite, elle l'attrapa par la nuque et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

Sauvagement.

Trop surpris pour réagir, le faucon resta figé alors que la Laguz poussait un léger gémissement contre ses lèvres closes, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois voracement, humectant les lèvres du faucon de sa langue. Mais à sa grande surprise, le faucon se redressa brutalement, s'arrachant à son baiser.

_-_Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Nalehitarn. Je ne suis pas un de vos courtisans. Et je ne le serais jamais. Jamais.

_¤OoO¤_

Et oui, je coupe là, je suis sadique, hein ? Et oui, Tibounou refuse les avances de notre chère Nalehitarn ! Mais elle est tenace, cette petite, garder confiance, mdr ! Avant de clôturer ce chapitre, je voulais remercier une nouvelle fois Lane, pour suivre ma fic. J'espère que tu resteras une lectrice fidèle, Lane, en tout cas, je te dédis ce chapitre, ainsi qu'à ma cousine, et gros bizzux à toute ! Le chapitre 7 arriva sans doute dans un ou deux jours, peut_-_être même demain, avec une ou deux reviews, hé hé hé...

Pegases, toujours fidèle au poste !


	7. Wyrda !

_**Les Rois du ciel**_

_¤OoO¤_

_Bonjour à toutes (vi, j'ai que des lectrices, de toute évidence...) !_

_Je m'excuse pour le très léger retard prise dans ma fic, mais j'ai attrapé une saleté de grippe qui m'a littéralement assommé et donc, vous le devinez bien, pas d'ordinateur pour moi ! Mais le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 7 ! Tout frais pondus de mon esprit sadique et tordus, niek niek niek... Mais pourquoi vous partez en courant ?_

_Nalehitarn se rebelle, MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Tremblez, faucons, tremblez, Phoenicis, tremblez..._

_Nalehitarn :assomme l'auteur Eh oh, c'est bon avec les descriptions apocalyptiques !_

_Tibarn: C'était pas une raison pour l'assommer !_

_Nalehitarn:regarde le corps Ben trop tard, et il faut bien commencer le chapitre ! Bon ben bonne lecture !_

_¤OoO¤_

_Chapitre 7 : Wyrda !_

_¤OoO¤_

Bouillant de rage et de honte confondus, la Laguz, qui remontait les couloirs tandis que les faucons s'écartaient prudemment sur son passage, semblait prête à pulvériser le premier venu et à le rendre à son légitime propriétaire en petit morceaux._ Très_ petits morceaux. Le sadisme de la jeune femme refaisait surface, un air belliqueux de très mauvais augure sur le visage. Tibarn l'avait repoussé ? Très bien, elle le ferait plier. Et il demanderait grâce en rampant à ses pieds, parole de corbeaux !

Tout à ses idées de meurtre et torture en tout genre, l'intéressée manqua donc de regarder devant soit et percuta donc de plein fouet la porte de la Grande Salle, atterrissant très peu gracieusement sur les fesses.

-Raaaaaah, mais c'est pas vrai, même les portes se mettent contre moi maintenant ! C'est pas possible, quelqu'un doit m'en vouloir quelque part ! Vociféra-t-elle tandis qu'elle remettait un semblant d'ordre dans sa chevelure.

Flairant une bonne proie, un faucon s'approcha alors de la belle, sous les grincements de dents de ses congénères. The tombeur number one de Phoenicis, également connus sous le nom de Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu (Nda: Si si, je suis saine d'esprit, pourquoi ?), plus communément appeler Chem, venait de s'adresser le plus courtoisement du monde à la jeune femme corbeau.

-Damoiselle, accepteriez-vous l'aide d'un modeste faucon pour la divine et somptueuse créature que vous êtes ? Lui lança-t-il d'une voix de velours, lui tendant sa main, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

La réponse de la principale intéressée fut très claire. Attendez le refus cinglant.

-Allez donc compter_ tout_ les arbres _toute_ la forêt de Serenes et Gallia, franchissez 23 fois les montagnes de Begnion, traverser la mer du Nord en apnée, et allez comptez _toutes_ les pierres du château de Phoenicis et Kilvas, et là, nous en reparlerons ! Rugit-elle en se relevant et en envoyant un regard meurtrier et hautain à souhait au concerné, dont les épaules venaient de s'affaisser nettement d'un cran et dont le sourire éclatant s'était réduit à deux incisives.

Le plantant là, elle se détourna et entra dans la salle d'une humeur massacrante, se retenant à grande peine de lâcher un peu son vortex. Ce faucon l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle voulait Tibarn, elle l'aurait, point ! Voyant alors que le Roi était présent dans la salle, elle sourit carnassièremment. Quand on parle du loup, on en voit les crocs... enfin, les ailes, pour un faucon. S'approchant de sa démarche aérienne, elle adressa un sourire éclatant aux interlocuteurs du faucon - bizarrement, des faucons également, mais aux ailes blanche et marrons clair - se cala contre le flanc du Laguz et en levant la tête vers lui, elle lui susurra :

-Je vous ais manqué ?

-Si l'on aime les sangsues particulièrement tenaces, je dirais que oui. Enlevez-vous de là.

-Ce n'est pas très élégant de comparer une jeune femme sensible et délicate à une sangsue, vous savez.

-_Vous_, sensible et délicate ? Je me demande si le roi Caineghis a appris à voler...

-Très amusant.

-Seigneur, les coupa alors l'un des faucons, qui est cette jeune Demoiselle ?

La Demoiselle en question tiqua légèrement au mot "jeune", mais elle prit Tibarn de vitesse.

-Nalehitarn Til'Mangil. Corbeaux de Kilvas et première messagère du Roi Naesala de Kilvas (on s'entait très nettement les nombreuses majuscules dans la voix de la jeune femme aux ailes noires), et vous êtes ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un charmant sourire qui augmenta l'irritation de Tibarn d'un cran. Pas très recommandé pour la Laguz, à l'humble avis des Phoenicians.

-Mon nom est Calerbun Va Helcë. Et mon compagnon se nomme Alziar de Besoins-Gryffons, se présentèrent l'un des étranges Laguz, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil surpris de la belle Nalehitarn.

-Sans vouloir vous offensez, vos noms sont quelques peu...

-... étrange ? Acheva à sa place le dénommer Alziar. C'est normal, chez nous, les petits adjectifs rajoutés dans nos noms indique notre place dans la hiérarchie des Aigles de Grynur.

Un grand, très grand silence s'installa. Une innocente mouche osa s'aventurer dans la salle au même moment.

-Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... bzzzzzzzzz... _SPLARK !_

Une lame verte émeraude, d'origine magique, venait de mettre tragiquement fin aux jours de l'innocente bestiole. Baissant sa main, Nalehitarn se sentait un peu mieux, lâcher une once de la magie qui l'habitait avait quelque peu apaisé son stress. Tentant de maîtriser sa fureur et sa méfiance, elle tenta de reprendre la conversation d'une voix doucereuse :

-Grynur, vous dites... ?

-Oui, acquiesça fièrement Alziar, Grynur la majestueuse, Grynur la Magnifique, Grynur...

-... la pourchasseuse de Laguz, la meurtrière de Beorc, l'Assassine de peuple, la destructrice de lois... le coupa la jeune femme un levant un doigt à chacune de ses énonciations, visiblement calme, mais très irrité. La folle furieuse, la Tyrante, la...

-Assez ! Rugit Calerbun, ses narines frémissant d'indignations. Qui êtes-vous pour oser parlez ainsi de notre patrie et de ses ambassadeurs ?

Résistant très fort à l'ironique "Ben, vue que je suis une princesse de sang royal et qu'on a tenter de me transformer en poulet rôtis...", l'intéressé leur décocha son plus grand, son plus beau sourire, avant de prononcer son explications avec le même détachement qu'elle mettait à attacher ses cheveux.

-Oh, je me suis fait _juste_ poursuivis pendant cinq jours entier, manquer de me faire rôtir et dévorer, ainsi que de me faire abattre comme un simple pigeon des villes, mais oui, pourquoi dirais-je du mal de votre glorieuse patrie ? Railla-t-elle, une colère froide émanant de sa voix glacial.

Elle s'était redressée, et Tibarn remarqua alors avec surprise qu'elle était plus grande qu'il ne le pensait. Dépassant le mètre quatre-vingt, elle avait un port de tête altier et fière, et toutes les fibres de son corps frissonnaient de rage et de fureur mêlés. Elle s'était changé précédemment, portant désormais une longue robe d'un blanc pur lui montant au cou et le lui enserrant, moulant son buste princier et laissant ses graciles épaules découverte, les manches lui commençant sous les aisselles. Elle avait passé un fin diadème d'argent très simple dans ses cheveux d'or et chacune de ses mèches bleu sombre était tressé.

-Je ne suis pas une simple femme, je suis la messagère de mon Roi, l'ambassadrice de Kilvas, la digne représentante du peuple corbeaux, je sais combattre et j'ai déjà tué. Osez répétez ce que vous avez dit ! J'ai risqué ma courte vie pour ma patrie afin d'atteindre Phoenicis, et _vos_ Seigneur Wyvern ont faillis m'abattre comme du gibier !

-Blasphème ! Rugit Alziar, ses yeux clairs lançant des éclairs. Vous mentez !

Cette fois, ce fut Tibarn qui s'interposa.

-Elle dit vrai, je l'ai secourus, ainsi qu'avec certains de mes guerriers. Vous vous dites ambassadeur des Aigles Laguz, mais vous êtes si méprisant à notre égard que je me demande pour qui prenez-vous vraiment partie !

-Notre Roi vous propose sa protection. Ralliez-vous à nous, et les Beorcs laisseront votre patrie en paix, lâcha de mauvaise grâce Calerbun.

-Et Criméa ? Gallia ? Daein ? Begnion ? Goldoa ? Serenes ? Riposta le faucon avec un haussement de sourcil froid et sceptique.

-Des Laguz bêtes et des humains, constata Alziar avec une moue vaguement dégoûter, vous vous souciez du sort de ces vermines ? Et quant à Serenes, peu, ils sont faibles et pitoyable.

_SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF !_

La main blanche de Nalehitarn avait jaillis, et la puissance de la claque projeta l'aigle à terre. La respirations sifflante, ses yeux réduit à deux fentes, tout son corps tremblant de rage et de fureur, la Laguz serra le poing, bridant sa magie qui rugissant dans ses veines. Tibarn lui-même lui lança un regard surpris et respectueux. Dominant l'homme de toute sa taille, la jeune femme parla avec une voix froide à plonger Gallia dans le plus froid des hivers qu'eu jamais connut Tellius.

-Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez de moi, mais n'insulter plus _jamais_ Tellius devant moi, et surtout pas Serenes. Les Beorcs nous ont acceptés, et nous ont aidés après la guerre de Daein. Les dragons ont agrandis notre territoire avec leur prodigieuse magie, les bêtes ont remis debout nos cités brisées, les hérons ont fait refleurir notre île. Tous mérite notre gratitude. Alors à présent, PARTEZ !

Restez pétrifié tout le temps de la tirade de la Laguz Corbeaux, Calerbun en se redressant d'un bond, furieux également.

-C'est au Roi que revient de prononcer cet ordre ! Vocifera-t-il.

-Le Roi est là et approuve la décision de sa jeune compatriote, répliqua calmement et froidement le concerné en se plaçant près de la jeune femme.

Les deux aigles restèrent comme statufié devant le couple. Le charisme que chacun dégageant les écrasait, leurs regards froid et altier les clouaient au sol, leurs colères froides les effrayaient, et la force de chacun les poussa à reculer vers la fenêtre ouverte. Mais avant de se métamorphoser et s'enfuirent, Alziar cracha avec hargne ses paroles tel du venin :

-Vous avez signé votre confinement ! Vous ne pourrez plus quitter votre misérable île, faucons ! Adieu !

_¤OoO¤_

_Tip. Tip. Tip. Tip. Tip. Tip..._

Silencieuse, Nalehitarn regardait tomber la pluie au dehors, assise dans l'un des doux fauteuils de Phoenicis. Après l'éprouvante discussion avec les deux aigles, elle s'était empressé de retourner à ses appartements et pour calmer ses nerfs, avait pris un long et brûlant bain, s'endormant à moitié alors que le jour déclinait dehors. Elle avait ensuite rapidement enfilé une chaude chemise de nuit, l'hiver commençant à arriver. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir pour une raison bien précise...

_CRAC-BAOUM !_

Elle sursauta violemment et tenta de calmer les battements affolés de son jeune coeur.

Elle était terrifiée par l'orage.

Elle ravala un sanglot terrifié, se sentant aussi démunis qu'une petite fille. Elle retourna se coucher en chien de fusil dans son lit, tremblante et effrayé. Elle tenta de se rendormir, mais un autre grondement de tonnerre plus puissant que les autres eu raison d'elle et elle fondit en larme, s'adossant contre ses oreiller et serrant ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle sanglotait sur son identité dissimuler, son père, sa soeur et sa mère en danger sans qu'elle puissent les prévenir, Tibarn qui la repoussait, et sur sa peur panique de l'orage. Elle se leva finalement, enfilant une robe de chambre et sortit dans les couloirs, espérant que marcher l'apaiserait. Ce fut le contraire.

Malgré les éclairages des couloirs, elle sursautait à chaque éclair, chaque coup de tonnerre, et finalement au bout de dix minutes, elle s'écroula contre un mur en sanglotant désespérément. Elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté et était paniqué à l'idée de resté ici toute la nuit quand elle entendit un frottement d'elle à quelques pas d'elle. Se relevant d'un bond, inquiète, elle percuta de plein fouet le torse de Tibarn.

-Nalehitarn ? Je peux savoir ce que vous faites devant la porte de mes appartements au milieu de la nuit ? Je le répète, je ne suis pas...

Il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant les yeux un peu trop brillant de la Laguz. Il fut encore plus déconcerté quand la jeune femme se jeta contre lui en sanglotant de terreur après un nouveau coup de tonnerre, puis il comprit enfin la peur de la Laguz corbeau.

-Oh... vous avez peur de l'orage... ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement en la prenant dans ses bras après une légère hésitation.

-Non. Je suis terrifié, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Et je pensais me calmer en marchant... je ne pensais pas arriver jusque chez vous, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé ! Tellement désolé...

Touché par la détresse de la malheureuse jeune femme, il la souleva, comme lors de leur première "rencontre", dans la mesure où on pouvait appeler un sauvetage une rencontre...

-Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à vos appartements et resterais un peu, cela vous va-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il avec douceur en se mettant en marche.

Sans répondre, elle se cramponna au cou du faucon et se blottit contre le Laguz, tremblant de tous ses membres. Avec un léger sourire à la fois doux et attendris, il effleura les cheveux aussi doux que du velours de la jeune femme. Ce tendre toucher sembla quelque peu la calmer, bien qu'elle fût toujours agrippée comme une moule à son rocher au cou du faucon. Arriver dans le salon de la corbeau, il atteignit sa chambre et la redéposa sous les couvertures en s'apercevant, surpris, qu'elle s'était endormis, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Déconcerté et un peu troublé, il la borda comme une enfant et l'embrassant délicatement sur son front blanc et chaud, il s'éloigna.

_CRAC-BAOUM !_

_¤OoO¤_

_Un corbeau vole sous la pluie. Il sautille sur les rochers, s'envole, tournois puis se repose. Il semble cherche quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. L'oiseau pousse un cri rauque et vole dans la nuit noire alors qu'un éclair déchire le ciel. L'effroyable craquement ne trouble pas l'animal qui continue sa route. Il se pose au dessus de la mer. Il tourne son regard vers elle et une effroyable vision apparaît._

_Les yeux de l'oiseau sont blancs. Le corbeau est aveugle. Mais une lueur étrange danse dans son regard il ouvre son bec acéré et brame d'une voix rauque et gutturale, horrible et terrifiante._

_-Wyrda !_

_¤OoO¤_

_-Wyrda !_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ce fut son propre hurlement qui réveilla Nalehitarn, le souffle saccadé, elle regarda autour d'elle et fut un instant décontenancé devant le décor avant de se reprendre et de reprendre son calme. Un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar, provoqué par sa peur de l'orage... Elle s'allongea et se rendormit.

_¤OoO¤_

Dehors, sous la pluie devenant progressivement neige, un oiseau est posé. Il s'envole et se pose sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. A l'intérieur, le Roi des faucons dors, sa puissante poitrine soulever régulièrement par son souffle. L'animal s'envole, pars en vrille et contourne la forteresse pour atterrir plus loin et regarde à nouveau. Une jeune fille, non, une jeune femme dors également, sa chevelure d'or répandus autour d'elle. Elle semble rêver, mais elle se crispe et s'agite. Il entre en _traversant la vitre_, et s'approche de la belle endormie. Il l'observe, puis tranche d'un coup de bec l'une des mèches or et bleu, puis la ramassant dans son bec, s'envole. Retournant chez le roi, il dépose son butin sur une table puis s'approche prudemment du faucon, redoutant ses réflexes aiguisés et fulgurant. Il arrive néanmoins à obtenir une de ses mèches folles et soyeuse, puis reprend l'autre mèche et retourne se poser à l'extérieur. Là, avec patience, il entrecroisa les cheveux du bout de ses serres, jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une seule mèche. Il redresse la tête et se saisissant de son ouvrage, s'envole et avec un cris le lâche dans un canyon bien précis. L'oiseau est un corbeau. Il est aveugle.

_-Wyrda !_

_¤OoO¤_

_A suivre._


	8. Seul

_**Les Rois du ciel**_

_¤OoO¤_

_BONJOUUUUUUUUUUR ! Peggy the return ! Mééééé, partez pas ! ¤brandis le chapitre 8 avec un air sadique¤ Où je vous le laisse pas lire ! Na ! Comment ça vous vous en fichez royalement ?Oo ¤regarde son ordi¤ Ah ben vi, il est déjà posté... shit. Bon, revoici Nalehitarn et Tibounou de retûûûûû... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH !_

_¤s'enfuit en courant¤_

_Tibarn: ¤regard mauvais¤ C'est pas bientôt finis tout ces surnoms ?_

_Nalehitarn : Ben quoi, c'est mignon, Tibounou ! ¤sourire colgate¤_

_Tibarn: Hypocrite !_

_Nalehitarn : Ancêtre !_

_Pegases : STOOOOOOOOP, les enfants, on ne se bats pas !_

_Nalehitarn: Ah ben tu tombes bien, toi !_

_Tibarn: Ouep ! C'est quoi cet histoire avec le corbeau et le 'Wyrda', pour répondre à la question de Lane ?_

_Pegases: Chuuuuuut, faut pas le dire ! C'est dans l'intrigue de l'histoire ! Ah Lanichou, merci de continuer à me reviewer malgré mes persos complètement taré ! ¤immense sourire dentifrice¤_

_Nalehitarn et Tibarn: KWOAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?_

_L'auteur: Glups... BONNE LECTURE !_

_¤se barre en courant¤_

_¤OoO¤_

_Chapitre 8 : Seul..._

_¤OoO¤_

_-Wyrda !_

Hurlant encore une fois, Nalehitarn se redressa brusquement, le souffle saccadé, pour se laisser retomber sur ses oreillers avec un gémissement d'irritation. Trois fois qu'elle se réveillait à ce cauchemar... Dehors, l'orage grondait toujours, mais il faisait jour. Pleine d'espoir, elle tourna la tête, espérant voir Tibarn qui était resté longtemps avec elle. Déçus, elle vit qu'il n'était pas là. Se passant la main dans les cheveux, elle resta pensive un moment, et frissonna en repensant à la chaude peau du Laguz sous ses doigts quand elle s'était agrippé à son cou la nuit précédente. Oooooh, par le sang de la Déesse, faite qu'elle ne tombe pas amoureuse du faucon !

Indigné par sa pensée, elle la balaya d'un revers de la main et sauta à terre. Au diable ce stupide roi, elle avait mieux à faire ! Hum... en fait, non. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas se rabaisser à courtiser _vraiment_ le bel homme, quand même ! Avec un soupir, elle s'accouda à la fenêtre, le visage reposant dans ses mains. La pluie semblait être bizarrement blanche. Blanche ?

Avec un froncement de sourcil, la jeune femme fila sous la douche et en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard après avoir enfiler une chaude tunique noire, un pantalon assortis et de hautes bottes la protégeant du froid. Filant hors de ses appartements, elle courut jusqu'au chemin de ronde et fut _chaleureusement_ accueillis par un vent glacial et un bon paquet de neige qui se glissa affectueusement dans son cou. Avec un couinement, elle s'empressa de retirer la neige et vit avec surprise que Phoenicis était sous la neige. Une couche de 20 bons centimètres s'élevait déjà, et la neige ne cessait de tomber. Elle commençait à se détendre quand un effroyable craquement retentis, lui faisait exécuter un bond monstrueux. L'orage se poursuivait. Avec un grognement irrité, elle fit demi-tour et claqua la porte derrière elle. Avec un soupir, elle fourragea un instant dans ses cheveux pour retirer un peu la neige qui les recouvraient puis se dirigea vers la Grande salle. Affamée, elle avait une folle envie de chocolat, de miel et de fruit bien frais, et elle gagna avec plaisir la fameuse salle en pénétrant dans celle-ci. Jetant sa cape couverte de neige sur un banc, elle s'installa confortablement, et sous les yeux médusés des faucons, engloutit en un temps record tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Très amusé, Tibarn se rapprocha de la Laguz et s'attabla en face d'elle.

-Vous mangez toujours autant ?

-Bonjour quand même. Et oui, j'ai un gouffre à la place de l'estomac, mon père me le dit souvent.

-Au fait...

Sentant venir le piège, elle s'empressa de détourner la conversation. Elle ne devait PAS parler de Naesala !

-Il y a souvent autant de neige, en hiver ?

-Oui, acquiesça avec surprise le faucon, mais ce n'est que le début.

-Oh nooooooooon, ne me dites pas que ça va être pire dans quelque temps...

-Si. Désolé.

-Super. Je hais l'orage, ET le froid !

-Avec votre caractère volcanique, ça ne m'étonne pas !

-Très amusant.

-Je sais, je suis tordant, Naesala me le disait souvent.

Elle se raidit, mais enfourna une belle portion de pain avec du miel pour masquer sa nervosité.

-Ah... Qu'allez-vous faire, aujourd'hui ?

-Tour de garde autour de la montagne et contrôle de la rivière. Il faut voir si elle a gelé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Souvent, de nombreux signes apparemment anodins révèlent si l'hiver serra précoce, et auquel cas, il faudra allez se ravitailler chez nos voisins. Et arrêter avec le miel, vous allez vous étrangler avec !

-On a le droit d'être gourmande !

-Gourmande, oui, goinfre, non.

-Hrmffffff...

-Hmmm ?

-Je peux venir avec vous ?

Elle le regardait avec de grand puppy eyes, autrement dis avec un regard de chaton en manque d'affection.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça.

-S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiit...

-Non.

-Tiboun... HMMMMMMMMM !

Avant de pouvoir achever le surnom, le faucon venait de bondir sur elle pour la bâillonner fermement avec un regard furibond.

-C'est bon, arrêtez de me regarder avec des yeux pareils, et cessez de parler de ça !

_¤OoO¤_

Joyeuse, elle volait autour du faucon en corbeau, tournoyant dans la neige et s'amusant follement. (Nda : en italique, ce sont les paroles en corbeau et faucon de Nalehitarn et Tibarn)

_-C'est vraiment amusant !_

_-Pffffff, vous n'êtes décidemment qu'une petite fille !_

_-Eh, ne me dite pas que cela ne vous amuse pas !_

_-..._

_-Aha, j'avais raison !_

_-C'est bon, j'avous._

Amusé, elle battit des ailes pour se mettre au niveau du faucon. Ils volèrent ainsi quelques heures, puis fatigué, ils reprirent forme humaine. Tous deux chaudement vêtus, ils se posèrent sur la rive de la rivière. S'agenouillant près de l'eau, le roi vit avec satisfaction que seule une très légère couche de glace la recouvrait. Il se releva, se retourna vers la Laguz... et se prit une boule de neige en pleine figure.

-Eh !

Outré, il retira la matière blanche et se jeta à terre en voyant la jeune femme le regarder d'un air belliqueux, lançant en l'air et rattrapant une solide boule de neige.

-Nalehitarn, je ne suis plus un enfant, vous savez.

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser ! En garde !

Et éclatant de son rire argentin, elle visa et tira sur le faucon avant de sauter sur le côté pour éviter la riposte. La provocation avait marché et quelques minutes après, tout deux s'amusaient follement, bondissant, virevoltant et tirant à une vitesse hallucinante. Se jetant à terre, la jeune femme jeta un discret coup d'oeil par dessus le rocher derrière lequel elle s'était abritée. Rien. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se redressa... Et se retrouva avec un faucon de deux mètres et de 75 kg la clouant au sol, au dessus d'elle, avec un grand sourire.

-Je crois bien que j'ai gagné... souffla-t-il, son souffle s'échappant en écharpe glacé au dessus de lui, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Se retenant fortement de se redresser pour embrasser langoureusement le séduisant faucon, elle resta soumise un instant... avant de glisser sa jambe entre celle du faucon et de le catapulter en arrière, le projetant au sol et d'un souple coup de rein, bondit elle aussi en arrière et atterrit sur le ventre du roi et bloquant ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

-Perdus ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Aucun des deux ne bougea. Ils plongèrent leurs regards dans celui de l'autre, Tibarn se perdant dans les magnifiques yeux émeraude et Nalehitarn se plongeant dans les splendides yeux aussi noir et profond que la nuit du Laguz.

Un long moment s'écoula, puis la jeune femme se releva sans un mot, aida le faucon à se relever et reprenant tout deux forme Laguz, ils s'envolèrent vers le château.

_CRAC-BAOUM !_

_-Wyrda !_

_¤OoO¤_

-J'EN AI MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRE !

-AOUTCH ! Nalehitarn, qu'est-ce qui vous prend de hurler comme ça ?

-Je m'ennuie à mourir, Tibarn, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Impossible d'allez botter les fesses des Grynurians avec cette neige, je ne peux pas sortir non plus, ni m'entraîner, et il est hors de question que j'aille traîner avec les femmes de la cour ! Et la seule salle d'entraînement assez grande qui me conviendrait, c'est la votre !

-Hors de question que je vous cède ma salle ! Elle m'est réservé, ainsi qu'à Janaff, Ulki, et quelques particuliers. De plus, j'ai du travail, alors lâcher moi et allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Outré, l'intéressée tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière elle avant de se mettre en marche vers ses appartements. La neige lui avait plue les premiers jours, mais à présent, c'était une véritable torture que de rester enfermé ainsi toute la journée ! Elle ne savait pas ce qui se tramait à Phoenicis, mais elle n'arrivait plus à attraper au vol le Roi pour échanger quelques répliques, et cette habitude lui manquait. Tournant à un angle de couloir, elle stoppa en voyant un groupe de jeune femme d'a peu près son âge bloquer le passage. Avec un soupir, elle s'avança, s'excusa auprès de l'une d'entre elle pour avancer... et se retrouva encerclé.

-Mesdemoiselles fauconnes, auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de bien vouloir daigner me laissez passer ?

-Tiens donc, la petite corbeau sait parler poliment... Après vos nombreuses disputes avec Sa Majesté, nous commencions à désespérer, railla l'une des fauconnes en ricanant.

Nalehitarn haussa un sourcil. Elles voulaient jouer à ce petit jeu ? Très bien, elles allaient être servis !

-Nalehitarn !

Se retournant, la concernée eu un léger sourire en voyant la jeune femme qui courait vers elle. Elyada était devenue rapidement son amie mais la voyait peu, celle-ci étant souvent occupé. Grande et très belle avec ses long cheveux noirs, elle ne manquait pas de prétendant et était plutôt timide et réservé, mais également adorable et très douce, avec toutefois un fort caractère. Elle se glissa jusqu'à elle avec un regard surpris pour les femmes.

-Un problème ?

-Ces gourdes courent après Tibarn et elle n'apprécie pas trop les affinités que j'ai avec ce dernier ! Expliqua brièvement Nalehitarn, irrité.

-Affinité ? Ne nous faite pas rire, "condescendance" serait le mot juste !

Se tournant vers celle qui avait parlé, un éclair de sadisme passa dans les yeux de la Laguz. Avec un air rêveur, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et portant un doigt à ses lèvres, elle eu un doux sourire.

-Ah oui ? Dans ce cas il a eu une façon bien douce de me montrer sa "condescendance" !

Ignorant les mines stupéfaites, horrifiées et folles de rage des fauconnes, elle saisit le bras de Elyada.

-Tu viens Elyada ? Lui proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire devant la mine horrifié de son amie, se retenant d'exploser de rire.

Une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Elyada se tourna vers Nalehitarn.

-Par le sang de la déesse, Nalehitarn, tu es lié avec le Roi ?

La regardant, l'intéressée craqua et explosa de rire, se retenant à son amie.

-Bien sûr que non, j'ai mentie ! Mais tu as vue leurs têtes ? A mourir de rire !

-Je vois ça, répondit la Laguz faucon en éclatant de rire elle aussi. Je voulais te prévenir, mais ce soir, c'est la fête du Solciste d'Hiver. Tous les faucons y sont convié, et toi aussi.

Le rire de la corbeau mourut sur ses lèvres et elle regarda son amie avec autant d'intelligence dans le regard que celui d'un boviné.

-Si je te dis "Gné ?", ça t'expliquera assez clairement le fond de ma pensée ?

-Oh, désolé. Les faucons ont peu de fêtes, mais celle-ci ne se déroule qu'une fois tous les trois ans. A cette occasion, chaque faucon - ou en l'occurrence chaque Laguz oiseau - doit réciter devant l'assemblé un chant de sa composition, un poème, ou présenter un objet qu'il aura créé. A la fin, les faucons et le Roi choisiront la plus belle créations et son créateur ou sa créatrice serra anoblie. Mais en général, nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord et bien peu de faucons sont devenus noble de cette façon. Le dernier "adoubement" a eu lieu il y a une quinzaine d'année. Tu viendras ?

-Oui, je sens que ça va me plaire !

_¤OoO¤_

Jouant avec sa plume, Nalehitarn se maudissait à présent d'avoir accepté. Elle était en panne d'inspirations et ne savait absolument pas quoi écrire, ni de quel thème parler ! Elle regarda d'un oeil critique la pile de parchemins griffonnés qui gisait près d'elle et les rendit vierge d'un claquement de doigt. Attrapant sa mèche bleue favorite pour la mâchouiller pensivement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Tibarn une nouvelle fois. Le roi allait-il participer également ? Oui, logiquement. Elle eut alors un sourire. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait écrire.

_¤OoO¤_

Un peu nerveux, Tibarn regarda autour de lui, assis sur son trône. Il y siégeait très rarement, mais à évènement exceptionnel, mesures exceptionnelles. Quasiment tout les faucons de Phoenicis était présent, discutant joyeusement, impatient de commencer la fête. Il repéra Nalehitarn, accompagné d'Elyana et d'un petit groupe de fauconnes. Elle semblait s'amuser beaucoup et riait souvent. Avec un léger sourire, il se décida à se lever, imposant immédiatement le silence.

-Faucons de Phoenicis, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au château pour ceux qui n'y sont pas habituer. En ces temps troublé, il faut malgré tout garder en tête nos habitude et traditions, et c'est pourquoi le Solciste d'Hiver à été maintenue. A présent, que celui ou celle qui veut ouvrir la fête s'avance !

Il attendit. Personne ne s'avança, trop intimider par le Roi. La tradition voulait que ce fût le Roi actuel qui ouvrit la récitation, ou bien que celui ou celle qui pensait pouvoir à présent vaincre le Roi et régner sur Phoenicis. Mais Tibarn était toujours le plus puissant des faucons, et avec un sourire, il s'avança de quelques pas et commença. (1)

_On veut croire ce qu'on voit,_

_Un autre qu'on n'est pas,_

_Qu'on a, tel qu'il faut paraître..._

_Pour les gens qu'on aime pas,_

_Qui nous tire vers le bas,_

_Qui supplie, pour mieux nous soumettre..._

_Ils sont là pour tourner,_

_Ne font que graviter dans leur monde,_

_Et me détourner..._

_De ce que j'ai en moi,_

_Ce que j'ai en moi,_

_Mais qui peut savoir le parcours que j'ai dut faire..._

_Pour arriver à moi,_

_Arriver à moi,_

_Et m'apercevoir qu'en retour,_

_Tous reste à faire..._

_Au milieu de regard,_

_Comme autant de miroir,_

_Qui reflète, une image toute faite..._

_C'est avoir du pouvoir,_

_Jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir,_

_De promettre, et tout se permettre..._

_Ils sont là pour tourner,_

_Ne font que graviter, dans leur monde,_

_Et me détourner..._

_De ce que j'ai en moi,_

_Ce que j'ai en moi !_

_Mais qui peut savoir le parcours que j'ai dut faire..._

_Pour arriver à moi !_

_Arriver à moi,_

_Et m'apercevoir qu'en retour,_

_Tout reste à faire !_

_Et en arriver là..._

_Au point de se complaire..._

_A croire ce que l'on voit..._

_Le centre d'un univers..._

Il reprit alors sa respiration, fixant d'un regard étrange l'assemblé qui buvait ses paroles. Une flamme s'était allumé dans ses iris, et il tendit brusquement le bras vers les flammes de la coupe la plus proche et d'un seul coup, toute les flammes présente dans la pièce s'enflammèrent comme si on avait jeter de l'huile dessus et s'élevèrent, dévastatrice, dangereuse, puissante, pour se jeter vers le Roi et former un immense cercle de feu. Tibarn laissa les flammes s'enrouler autour de son bras, et tournant son regard de braise vers l'assemblé, il reprit en criant, hurlant presque, de sa voix grave, chaude et puissante.

_SEUL !_

_ON LE DEMEURE !_

_ON VIE ON MEURT !_

_SA DERNIERE HEURE ON LA FAIT..._

_SEUL !_

_A LA HAUTEUR,_

_DE SES ERREURS,_

_DE SA GRANDEUR !_

_ON SE FAIT..._

_SEUL !_

_ON LE DEMEURE !_

_ON VIE ON MEURT !_

_SA DERNIERE ON LA FAIT SEUL !_

_A LA HAUTEUR !_

_DE SES ERREURS !_

_DE SA GRANDEUR !_

_ON SE FAIT SEUL !_

_MÊME SI L'ON NE PEUT CHANGER !_

_NOTRE PASSEE !_

_ON SE RELEVE ET ONTRAVERSE !_

_LES FLAMMES DE L'ENFER !_

_SEUL !_

_SANS AIDE EXTERIEUR !_

_ON ABAT NOS PEUR…_

_SEUL !_

_ON LE DEMEURE !_

_On se fait..._

_Seul._

Pétrifié, chacun observait le Roi avec une crainte respective. Il était le feu. Il était la force. Il était la puissance. Il était leur souverain. Il rouvrit les yeux, chassa les flammes d'un revers de mains, et tandis que celle-ci venait se lover dans le pendentif qui reposait sur son torse et que les faucons s'inclinait devant leur Roi, Nalehitarn, la rebelle Nalehitarn, la belle Nalehitarn, s'inclina elle aussi. Tibarn avait son respect.

_-Seul..._

_¤OoO¤_

_A suivre._


	9. La fin de la paix

_**The Kings of Sky**_

_¤OoO¤_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH, 7 review pour le dernier chapitre ! (Quoi j'ai mit du temps à écrire ? Heu…) Je suis vraiment contente ! Donc, ne perdons pas de temps, passons aux Rarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrs :_

_**Lane La Reveuse :** Hello Lane ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews, et tu es toujours la première à lire ! ¤big smilie¤ Quoi mes persos sont tarés ? Je déteins sur eux… mdr ! Chem-bidule-truc-chose est bien de Tara Duncan, j'adore ce bouquin ! Encore un énorme MERCI pour ta gentille review, ça me remonte le moral ! Bizux !_

_**Horsesgirl :** Hello cousinette ! Bon ben comme tu m'as aidé pour la rédaction de ce chap, tu découvriras juste la fin, mdr. TU ME MANQEUUUUUUUUUUUUH ! Vivement les vac', hein ? Bisux !_

_**Miss Lup Lup :** Ah mais on peut le créer à deux, ce fan-club, mdr ! Et relis, ma choute, tu vas comprendre, c'est moi que te le dis, mdr ! Sinon, m'en occupe personellement, mais tu vas comprendre, niéhéhé ! Bonne lecture ma Lupinette !_

_**Gwinnyth :** GWINNOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! Je t'aimeuh ma choute, mdr ! Hep hep hep, on ne menace pas l'auteur, d'abord ! Sinon, pas de suite. Na. (mdr !) Tu me manqueuh, j'ai hâte de te reparler ! Bizuux !_

_**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying :** Woah, ça c'est de la review, mdr ! On dit que le talent d'un auteur se mesure à la longueur de sa review… ma foi, tu dois être excellente, alors, mdr ! Merci pour ce torent de compliment, c'est trop gentil ! J'irai voir tes fics dès que possible, en tout cas !_

_**Silvara :** OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIS, une review constructive ! Alors, voyons, dans l'ordre : Les fautes de frappe, je tape tellement vite que j'en fait souvent, mais ma bêta-readeuse et mon correcteur sont derrière moi pour m'aider, ça aide ! Pour le style, au bout d'un an, il était temps que j'en ai un, mdr, merci du compliment ! Pour les tournures, merci, j'y penserais. Je fais ce que je peux, je rappelle que je n'ai que 13 ans, bientôt 14, c'est déjà bien pour une gamine de mon âge, non, mdr ? Et si si si, le sadisme est une qualité ! Si il est bien utilisé… Ah, Reyson, j'aimerais bien le mettre avec Tanith, je verrais. Merci de la review, je vois mieux ce que je dois améliorer, promis, j'essaye de faire mieux ! Bonne lecture !_

_**SuperBahamut :** La voici, la voilà, la suite ! Merci de la review, même si elle est courte, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bonne lecture !_

_¤OoO¤_

_Chapitre 9 : La fin de la paix_

_¤OoO¤_

- Nalehitarn ?

- Zzzzz…

- Nalehitaaaaaaaarn ?

- Zzzzzzzzzz…

- Hum… Pire que Naesala… NALEHITARN !

- AAAAAAARGH ! Tibarn, espèce de taré misanthrope, j'espère que vous avez une excellente raison pour m'avoir réveillé, parce que sinon, je vais vous massacrez plume par plume avec un sabre aiguisé et chauffé à blanc !

- J'aime votre douceur et votre délicatesse, Nalehitarn, elles m'étonneront toujours.

- Expliquez-vous au lieu de faire de l'esprit, mollusque de mer du Nord !

- Et si vous demandiez poliment, en plaçant trois petits mots très simples ? J'ai entendus dire que ça se faisait…

Grinçant des dents en se souvenant qu'elle avait aussi joué avec les nerfs du faucon quand il l'avait sauvé, la jeune femme se retient de hurler de frustration et d'agacement.

- Pourriez-vous je vous prie, ô Grand Roi vénéré, avoir l'extrême obligeance de bien vouloir daigner expliquer à une pauvre petite représentante du peuple corbeau la raison pour laquelle vous l'avez sauvagement et agressivement tiré de la bienveillance d'un doux sommeil réparateur ?

- Je n'en demandais pas tant. Et bien tout simplement pour vous annoncer que votre composition à été à l'unanimité accepté dans le Livre des Compositions de Phoenicis. Et vous récupérez le prix qui va avec.

- Ah.

- Quoi, « Ah » ? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?

- Si je vous répondait par un tonitruant « Niéééééé ? », est-ce que ça expliquerait assez clairement le fond de ma pensée ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton goguenard.

Tibarn parut un instant perplexe puis se reprit en voyant l'air ironique de la jeune femme.

- Pour la première…

- …fois depuis je-ne-sais-combien-de-temps une corbeau à été admise dans la noblesse des faucons, c'est ça ?

- J'aurais dit ça avec un peu plus de diplomatie, mais en gros, c'est ça.

- L'esprit de synthèse est une chose précieuse, et c'est pratique, vous savez ?

- Sans commentaire.

- Pas d'autre nouvelle ? Je ne sais pas, genre on-est-en-guerre-et-nous-allons-tous-mourir-dans-d'atroce-souffrance-sans-possibilité-de-survie ?

- Vous êtes toujours aussi pessimiste ?

- J'envisage toutes les situations. Nuance.

- Ben tiens.

- Et cette cérémonie, elle se déroule quand ? Bâilla Nalehitarn, s'étirant en même temps.

- Dans trois jours, à l'occasion de la nouvelle année.

- Bien, maintenant… DEHORS ! ET LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE VOUS ME REVEILLEZ

AINSI, JE VOUS PROMET QUE JE VOUS TORDS LE COU COMME UN POULET ET QUE JE VOUS PLUME AVANT DE VOUS FAIRE BOUILLIR AU BAIN-MARIE PENDANT 4 HEURES NON-STOP ! DEBARASSEZ-MOI LE PLANCHER !

Pour appuyer ses dires, la jeune femme envoya d'un tir bien ajusté un OVNI (Oreiller Volant Non Identifier (Nda : Hum… excusez-moi, un délire que j'avais fait dans une autre fic, mon côté frapadingue reprend le dessus, parfois, mdr !)) qui fila vers le faucon qui l'évita de justesse en riant et l'attrapa au vol avec un sourire en coin.

- Avant de m'assassiner à coup d'oreiller, sachez simplement qu'une superbe tempête de neige devrait s'abattre sur nous sous peu.

_YOUPI, y a de la joie ! Il pouvait pas me le dire avant, cet imbécile ?_

-Tibarn ? Courez. Franchement, courez.

_¤°OoO°¤_

_Bon, dressons un rapide bilan de la situation : apparemment, nos copains Grynuriens nous ont confiné sur Phoenicis, il gèle à fendre les pierres, il neige tellement qu'on pourrait créer un nouvel océan avec la fonte des glaces, je suis vue de travers par la moitié des faucons du coin et je ne sais absolument pas où est Tibarn. Enfin, Nalehitarn, pourquoi donc avoir envie de faire découvrir les joies du vol plané au premier faucon qui passera ?_

Ruminant ses sombres pensées, la jeune femme mâchouillait l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, affalé dans un fauteuil et les jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir, regardant la neige souffler en rafale dehors. S'ennuyant mortellement, elle s'était rendus à la salle commune, espérant trouver un peu de compagnie, mais devant les regards froid limite glacial des faucons, elle n'avait pas insisté et s'était contenter de se vautrer dans un fauteuil non loin de l'une des grandes fenêtres où s'écrasait la neige.

_Papa, dès que je t'ai sous la main, je te massacre en bonne et due forme. A coup de petite cuillère à café._

- Dame Nalehitarn ?

Tournant la tête vers celui qui l'appelait, la concernée manqua d'avaler sa mèche en le reconnaissant.

_NON ! Pas luiiiiiiiiii ! Pas cet idiot congénital de_ _Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu ! '_

Avec un sourire éblouissant, celui-ci se planta devant la belle.

- Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu, quel vent contraire vous amène ? Grogna-t-elle, irritée. Et fermer la bouche, vous allez me coller une conjonctivite avec votre sourire, bougre d'imbécile !

- Appelez moi donc Chem, belle Nalehitarn ! Votre présence en ces tristes lieux l'éclaire de mille feux !

_My god, et en plus, il est poète… je déteeeeeeste les dragueurs !_

_-_ Mouais, ben manque de chance, moi et le feu, ça fait trois. Débarrassez-moi le plancher avant de goûter aux joies d'une rencontre fracassante avec Mr poing-dans-la-gueule.

- Sous votre dédain, je perçois une passion qui ne demande qu'à être réveillé ! Pourquoi me résister, douce et timide Nalehitarn ?

_Nié ? Késako ? Répète, pigeon des villes, j'ai pas capiche… DOUCE ET TIMIDE ? Mais c'est un complot, c'est pas possible autrement ! Mais je lui ais fait quoi, moi, à la Déesse, pour entendre un truc pareil ?_

- Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que la seule chose que vous m'inspiriez, c'est une furieuse envie d'allez m'accrocher une pierre autour du cou et d'allez visiter le fond de la rivière la plus proche.

A présent, de nombreuses personnes les regardaient, intrigué et amusé par la scène. D'un côté, Chem, arborant un théâtrale air dramatique, tandis que de l'autre, Nalehitarn mâchait toujours sa mèche de cheveux, un air de profond dédain et mépris sur son beau visage.

- Votre mépris cache de la passion…

- Et bien c'est avec passion que je vous dis : DE L'AIR !

- Un problème, Nalehitarn ?

_Tibarn, dans mes bras, mon sauveur ! Hum… Je dois vraiment avoir toucher le fond._

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Un problème qui s'appellerait Chemnashoavi… Chemnoshivadein… Chemnas… enfin, Chem-machin-truc-chose.

- Tiens donc ? Ce problème ne se nommerait-il pas Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu ?

- Heuuuuuuu… Oui, c'est ça.

_Faudra m'expliquer comment il fait pour retenir ce nom Oo_

- Et votre brillantissime intelligence n'a pas encore trouvée de solution ? Reprit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Mon exquise intelligence est pour l'instant en grève. Alors si vous avez une idée brillante, je vous écoute, Ô grand roi vénéré !

- Et bien demander à votre cerveau de rebrancher la prise, et vous allez très certainement trouver une idée toute seule.

- Vous m'êtes d'une aide infiniment précieuse. Si, si, vraiment.

- Mais de rien.

- Douce Nalehitarn, daignez-vous m'accorder un peu de votre attention ?

- Hum… Non.

- Mais…

- Je peux vous demander un service ?

- Tout ce que vous voulez.

- De l'air. Tout de suite. Sinon je me verrai dans l'obligeance de vous faire découvrir les joies d'un court mais passionnant voyage dans les airs avant de faire une rencontre fracassante avec le mur qui se trouve derrière vous.

- Vous, au moins, vous êtes directe. J'aime ça. Ensemble, nous ferons des étincelles !

_Hum, hum. Je reste calme, zen, détendue, j'iiiiiiiiiiiiiiinspire, et j'eeeeeexpire… Mais j'ai toujours envie de lui balancer mon poing dans la figure. Shit '_

- Bon, je vais être claire, une bonne fois pour toute : DEGAGEZ LE PLANCHER AVANT QUE JE VOUS ENVOIS MON POING DANS LA FIGURE ET VOUS DEFIGURE A VIE ! DEHORS !

- Mais…

- DE L'AIR !

- Maiiiiiiiiis…

- FAUT QUE JE VOUS LE DISE EN QUELLE LANGUE ? EN HERON ?

Voyant Nalehitarn lever dangereusement la main et se relevez, le boulet numéro 1 mondial fila sans demander son reste, claquant la porte derrière lui. Elle sentit alors la main de Tibarn se poser sur son épaule, l'incitant à se retourner.

- Ce détail étant réglé, je vous attend sur le chemin de ronde, murmura le faucon, désignant d'un coup de tête la porte.

L'intéressée jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La neige tombait toujours autant.

- Sous cette neige ? Protesta-t-elle, louchant sur les paquets de matière blanche s'écrasant sur les vitres.

- Oui, désolé pour vous !

- Hmmpfff…

_¤°OoO°¤_

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, enroulée dans une épaisse cape et maudissant l'hiver, Nalehitarn essayait de rejoindre Tibarn, s'enfonçant dans la neige jusqu'aux genoux.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ? J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison, parce que pour ma part, je n'en vois aucune qui mérite que je nage dans la neige ! Râla-t-elle en se calant près du Laguz, cherchant à se protéger un peu du vent et de la neige.

- Grynur nous a officiellement déclaré la guerre. C'est la fin de la paix.

_¤°OoO°¤_

_A suivre._


End file.
